Je veux te connaître
by Chocobon
Summary: Lors de négociations annuelles pour le maintien de la paix entre les villages ninjas, deux êtres cherchent à se connaître et se découvrir malgré leurs différences de statuts, de villages et de caractères.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**:

**Auteur**: Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage n'est de ma création, ils sont tous de la série Naruto.

**Note de l'auteur**: Je me lance dans cette aventure, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je n'écris pas lorsqu'ils ont quinze ans car le manga retrace déjà cette période et il se passe trop d'évènements en ce moment pour pouvoir travailler dessus sans transformer ou faire des contre sens par rapport à l'œuvre originale. De plus, je préfère travailler avec des personnages plus âgés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Le vent soufflait sur les dunes de sable, ce spectacle créait un paysage ocre autour du village caché de Suna. Les maisons et édifices étaient protégés par des falaises servant de remparts. Elles avaient été creusées par les fondateurs de la ville. Elles permettaient de dissimuler les lieux aux étrangers et d'empêcher l'ensevelissement du village sous les tempêtes de sables qui balayaient régulièrement le pays. Pourtant sur les toits du plus haut bâtiment, on pouvait apercevoir l'horizon au-delà de ces protections naturelles. C'était le lieu de repos privilégié d'un jeune homme, du ninja le plus important du village, le kazekage.

Ses bureaux étaient placés dans les bâtiments au centre du village pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur les alentours. Les toits offraient une terrasse où le kazekage, Gaara du désert venait se changer les idées. Bien du chemin avait été fait depuis qu'il occupait ses fonctions de chef du village. Son passé trouble et sa jeunesse avait desservi sa cause lorsqu'il commença sa politique d'alliances et de paix avec les pays voisins. Le respect et la confiance ne se gagnaient pas en un jour, le jeune homme en avait bien conscience.

Avec patience, il trouva l'aplomb nécessaire pour devenir plus diplomate. Gaara n'était plus seul, le village comptait sur lui. Ils étaient sa famille, chacun d'entre eux était aussi important à ses yeux, du jeune garçon de six ans turbulent au vieillard qui avait passé sa vie à servir le pays et qui demandait repos et protection.

Le jeune adolescent avait fait place maintenant à un adulte. Sa carrure d'homme était plus carré, quelques centimètres de taille s'étaient ajoutés petit à petit au fil des ans mais son air grave et sérieux n'avait rien perdu de son tranchant. Être plus responsable ne voulait pas dire qu'il était moins impertinent en face des personnes le jugeant de haut ou moins incisif dans ses critiques lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La caresse du vent sur le visage du rouquin poussait légèrement ses mèches dégageant le signe tatoué sur son front. Ce signe, ce mot « amour » qu'il avait trouvé plus jeune, ironique et amer était maintenant moins lourd à porter. Dans une certaine mesure, il avait reçu de l'amour, de l'admiration de la part des villageois et l'homme en était reconnaissant envers ces personnes. Il pouvait être aimé. Sans son combat contre celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami, Naruto, il n'aurait jamais crû ou espérer une lueur d'espoir, une main secourable pour le sortir de sa profonde solitude. Prendre soin de Suna était pour Gaara, sa façon à lui de remercier ceux qui avait réussi à voir la personne derrière le monstre qui l'habitait.

- Gaara? Les émissaires ninjas sont arrivés.

La voix grave de Kankuro sortit son jeune frère de ses réflexions. Après quelques secondes à profiter de ses derniers instants de tranquillité, Gaara se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à son bureau. La cape blanche de sa tenue de Kazekage claquant au vent.

- Suis-moi, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour les recevoir.

D'un hochement de tête le marionnettiste acquiesça.

Des ninjas des villages cachés venaient en masse. L'automne était le moment de l'année ou le passage dans le désert était le moins risqué à cause des tempêtes de sables. Cette année, le pays recevait la commission annuelle pour régler les détails sur l'alliance des cinq villages. Cette alliance avait été fondé à cause d'un état d'urgence mais avec le temps, certaines failles s'étaient faites sentir et bientôt les pays les moins puissants se sentirent lésés et une restructuration des conditions de l'alliance étaient devenues indispensables. Les débats étaient longs voir parfois caducs vu les ambitions de certains kages trop gourmands. L'ambiance risquait d'être électrique.

La convention changeait de lieux chaque année, et tournait entre les cinq principaux villages ninjas. Cette solution permettait aux kages de ne pas à avoir à se déplacer à chaque émissaires les représentaient et faisaient quotidiennement leur rapport à leur village pour expliquer l'évolution des négociations.

Les ninjas portant les bandeaux de leurs pays respectifs, présentèrent leurs hommages au chef du village ainsi que leurs invitations. Le raikage avait envoyé cinq ninjas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa supériorité face au kazekage. Le plus vieux des kages avait prit en grippe dès leur première rencontre la jeunesse évidente de Gaara. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des piques acerbes pour montrer son ascendance sur son cadet.

« Sa sénilité est ascendante, ça il n'y a pas de doute. Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de cinq de ses protégés pour me transmettre les volontés de ce vieux fou? »

Lorsque vint le tour des ninjas du village Konoha, une tête se démarqua des autres. Toujours dans un costume vert éclatant avec une veste marron les cheveux noirs épais et un sourire confiant aux lèvres, Lee regardait son hôte en attendant qu'il fasse son discours de bienvenu. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il ne l'avait revu. Son exubérance n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmé. Sa présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il était devenu diplomate pour le compte de l'hondaïme.

Lee avait été l'un des premier à percer sa carapace dite infaillible mais cela avait eu son prix. L'arrivée du jeune homme faisait remonter certains souvenirs douloureux au rouquin mais celui-ci les effaça vite car il devait s'occuper de ses invités.

- Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue au pays de Suna, vous êtes mes invités durant votre séjour. Ce soir, nous vous laissons prendre place dans vos quartiers. Nous reparlerons demain des négociations. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me le demander ainsi qu'à mes conseillers. Ce soir je vous invite à ma table pour un repas de bienvenu.

Certains ninjas acquiescèrent aux paroles de Gaara. Celui-ci n'étant pas un grand bavard, le discours fut simple, bref et rapide mais sa présence, son stoïcisme inspiraient le respect, la tenue seule de chef du village représentait déjà beaucoup pour tous les ninjas. Par la suite, certains sortirent et d'autres restèrent pour parler avec leurs hôtes. Alors que des ninjas des nuages vinrent à la rencontre du kage, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Lee mais ce dernier était déjà parti dans les rues de Suna.

Lors du repas, l'ambiance paraissait agréable. Le paraître faisait beaucoup pour maintenir de bonnes relations. Sans un décor clinquant, les invités étaient installés sur une table décorée de tons chauds. Les murs peints en blancs étaient habillés par des lampes à huiles qui donnait une ambiance plus feutrée à la grande salle. Gaara présidait ce petit monde au bout de la table, les invités, son frère et sa sœur ainsi que les conseillers de Suna. Les invités apprécièrent cette soirée. Le voyage était souvent long et pénible dans le désert, le village de Suna était un oasis parmi toutes ses dunes et le repos était appréciable même si chacun d'entre eux savait pourquoi ils étaient là et quelle était leur mission.

- J 'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des projets de constructions de grandes envergures dans tout le pays de Suna est-ce vrai??...

- Non merci, pas d'alcool pour moi....

- Le mizukage vous envoie ses hommages.....

La conversation allait bon train. Après le repas, chacun repartit vers ses quartiers, Gaara put souffler un peu. Il était las et prendre l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Temari s'approcha de lui et fit un sourire compatissant.

- Tu n'es pas habitué à toute cette agitation. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer car tout ceci ne fait que commencer. Demain nous attaquerons le début des négociations. Je t'ai fais une liste rapide de ce qui va se produire demain ainsi qu'un rapport détaillé sur les ninjas présents.

Gaara prit les documents et les feuilleta rapidement. Son regard tomba sur deux ninjas en particulier.

- Et pour ces deux ninjas qui se disent venir du pays de la rizière des mesures ont été prises?

- Nous les surveillons étroitement, la sécurité est maximale comme tu l'as demandé.

Le jeune homme reposa les documents sur son bureau.

- Je te remercie Temari, tu peux te retirer maintenant.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Bonne nuit Gaara.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Gaara prit le chemin vers les toits, la nuit était tombée et les lumières dans les maisons brillaient donnant l'impression qu'un millier de petites lucioles brillaient dans la nuit. L'air s'était rafraîchit mais le rouquin n'en prit pas compte. C'était son moment de détente pour quelques heures. Depuis l'extraction du monstre en lui, Gaara avait la possibilité de dormir sans avoir la peur de ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Mais il avait prit l'habitude très jeune de ne dormir qu'une heure ou deux par nuit et cela était resté. La nuit, Gaara était seul sauf lorsque certains gardes faisaient leur ronde de nuit pour la sécurité du village.

- Maître kazekage?

La voix calme et profonde fit retourner le jeune homme d'étonnement.

- Rock Lee, dit-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Le brun eut un petit rire.

- Alors vous vous souvenez de moi. Je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de venir vous saluer correctement, avec le protocole et le monde qu'il y a. Mais peut être que je vous dérange, j'aurai du le deviner pour la peine je vais faire cinquante fois, non! Cent fois le tour de Suna sur les mains!

Lee repartait dans ses punitions entraînements, le brun n'avait décidément pas changé. Son enthousiasme était intact.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, je profite du calme. Tu peux rester.

Lee s'approcha de la rambarde qui cerclait la terrasse servant de toit.

- La vue est vraiment superbe ici, elle n'a rien à envier à mon village natale.

Gaara ne répondit rien et le laissait parler.

- Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis une éternité. J'aurai aimé revenir plutôt. Oh pas que j'espère vous voir en difficulté ou subir une crise grave mais...S'affola le ninja en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris. Je sais que tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions.

Le calme du kazekage contrastait avec l'exubérance de son invité. Le brun lui parla de Konoha et de son parcours depuis leur dernière visite.

- Après les combats qui ont opposé l'Akatsuki aux autres pays, l'alliance s'est fragilisé entre les différents villages ninjas, comme vous savez. La confiance était au plus bas, chacun accusant l'autre de vouloir prendre l'ascendant sur les autres villages.

Gaara se souvenait de cette période difficile à gérer. Il écoutait la voix grave de son interlocuteur, lui narrant les derniers évènements importants dans sa vie.

- Par la suite, nous nous sommes repliés sur nous même, Danzo suivant sa politique destructrice de renfermement sur soi. Comment un village peut prospérer si il se ferme à tout échange? Par la suite hondaïme est revenue et grâce à ses soutiens, elle a chassé ce forban. Ces évènements m'ont forcé à réfléchir sur ma place dans mon village et sur ce que je voulais devenir. Je ne veux pas voir mon village ressombrer, j'aime ses habitants et ma place est ici, pour le bien de ma famille mes amis, je souhaite faire de mon mieux pour aider aux bonnes relations entre nos villages respectifs.

Gaara acquiesça. Le calme de ce dernier contrastait avec l'exubérance de Lee. Entendre une voix que le rouquin qualifiait d'amicale était toujours la bienvenue. Tous ceux de Konoha étaient-ils toujours aussi enjoués? En pensant à cela Gaara lui posa une question.

-Et Usumaki Naruto, que devient-il?

Lee se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

- Je suis impardonnable, j'étais venu d'abord pour vous apporter quelque chose de sa part! Il était vraiment déçu de ne pouvoir venir vous voir. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre. Je suis vraiment confus, kazekage!

Lee tendit une lettre cachetée au rouquin qui fut surpris et l'accepta avec gratitude. Il regarda longuement le document sans l'ouvrir.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être que je vous laisse le splendide tigre de jade n'a rien perdu de ses bonnes manières et va vous laisser la lire tranquillement! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Gaara ne souhaitait pas particulièrement son départ mais ce dernier était déjà partit après un salut rapide et son traditionnel signe du pouce en l'air.

Sur l'enveloppe, quelques mots étaient déjà griffonnés vite fait. Décidément, l'écriture du blond restait et resterait toujours aussi brouillonne. Il se servit de la lumière provenant de l'intérieur des locaux pour lire. Il put observer la longue lettre que son ami lui avait écrite. Il s'amusa de quelques détails que précisait Naruto sur sa vie actuelle, le blond s'était fait sa place parmi ceux de son village et le jeune homme décrivait quelques situations rocambolesques dans lesquelles il se mettait.

En repliant la lettre, un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Gaara. Son ami lui avait écrit. Car oui, il le considérait ainsi. Il l'avait fait murir et prendre conscience de qui il était. Lee aussi avait eut sa part là dedans mais pouvait-il le considérer ainsi? Surtout après les horreurs que le brun avait subit par sa faute? Quelques années auparavant, le ninja lui avait pardonné ses exactions mais la crainte restait souvent même après des années. Gaara avait pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il avait commencé à changer. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas facilement. Le rouquin espérait juste que le ninja ne lui en voudrait pas trop car même si il ne lui avait jamais dit de façon explicite, il appréciait et même enviait cette incroyable envie de vivre de Lee.

La nuit passa calmement, le début des hostilités verbales allaient pouvoir commencer.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Série:** Naruto

**Titre: **Je veux te connaître.

**Auteur: **Chocobon

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité dans cette fiction n'est de ma composition. Ils sont tous du mangaka:

**Note de l'auteur:** Je publie la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

- C'est un scandale! Nous ne pouvons tolérer ce genre de revendications de la part du pays des nuages!

Dans la grande salle de réunion du village de Suna, les débats entre les différents ambassadeurs faisaient rage depuis quatre heures. Chaque village exposait ses conditions pour le maintien de la paix ainsi que les critiques sur des mesures prises par le passé qui méritaient d'être modifiées. Chaque motion était votée et ne pouvait être annulée les années suivantes par les autres kages.

Gaara , en tant que chef du village avait le dernier mot pour trancher une décision. Le jeune homme cherchait à être le plus juste possible entre les différents villages. Ce n'était pas toujours facile. La nature exaltée de certains diplomates emmenaient le dialogue sur le chemin houleux de la discorde.

Le problème actuel concernait la protection d'un village qui se situait aux frontières du pays des nuages et de la brume. Chacun revendiquait ses droits sur le village. Chaque ambassadeur des deux pays rapportaient les faits de querelles et de rixes qui s'étaient produits pour la garde du territoire. La question devait être tranchée au plus vite.

- Les chiffres donnés par le pays de la Brume sont erronés kazekage! Le village est à l'intérieur de nos frontières.

Les plans étaient étendus au centre de la table de réunion montrant le point de discorde entre les deux pays.

Le nombre de problèmes à régler était assez important. Les négociations risquaient d'être longues et pénibles surtout si dès le premier jour les tensions étaient déjà au rendez-vous.

Gaara jugea bon de faire une pause. Il se leva de sa chaise et regarda l'assistance.

- Nous prendrons le temps de délibérer cet après-midi, sauf si des faits nouveaux sont à nous communiquer . Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il serait bon pour tout le monde de faire une pause.

Beaucoup de ninjas acquiescèrent. Certains groupes quittèrent la salle et d'autres s'étirèrent tout en continuant de discuter entre eux. Chaque ninjas restaient avec ceux de son propre village. Il était mauvais pour les négociations de former des clans. Le risque d'alliances d'intérêts était particulièrement élevés surtout si les convives restaient ici pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

Après avoir donnés quelques consignes de sécurité à ses ninjas, Gaara sortit prendre l'air dans les rues du village. Il était resté quatre heures assis sans bouger. Des courbatures se faisaient ressentir. Il basait toute sa force sur le contrôle de son sable mais l'entraînement était tout de même important. En pensant à cela, il se dirigea vers l'institution d'entraînement des ninjas. A cette heure de la journée, il savait qu'il trouverait sa toute première élève, Matsuri, s'occuper de plus jeunes.

La jeune fille avait mûri avec le temps. Son caractère s'était affirmé pour devenir une ninja forte et fiable. Son allure féminine s'était développée également. Ses cheveux bruns raides étaient toujours retenus par un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Elle portait une tenue pratique pour l'entraînement, un pantalon noir avec les sandales traditionnelles de la même couleur. Un large t-shirt rouge se terminait à sa taille par un long foulard lui ceinturait ses hanches et servait à accrocher l'arme de prédilection de la jeune femme, le jouhyou.

Matsuri, se tenait au centre du stade d'entraînement. Le leçon du jour devait porter sur la rapidité des coups à porter en combat au corps à corps. Un jeune garçon blond s'était lancé à sa rencontre avec un kunaï, cherchant à toucher la fille. Gaara se tenait à l'entrée du stade, un peu en retrait. Avec l'expérience, il savait que sa réputation et son statut impressionnait les jeunes. Se montrer les aurait déstabilisés et l'entraînement repoussé.

Pourtant son regard fut attiré par la présence inhabituelle d'un jeune homme dans ces lieux. Une tornade verte montrait des gestes basiques d'attaques à un groupe de jeunes garçons admiratifs.

- Bien, maintenant lève la jambe plus haut. De cette façon tu toucheras avec plus de force le plexus de ton adversaire. Ça le déstabilisera et lui coupera le souffle durant quelques secondes et te laissera le temps d'enchaîner les coups. Compris?

- Oui ! Répondit l'un genin présent.

Lee était visiblement rayonnant, entouré d'enfants. Ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Il y avait un sérieux contraste entre les deux hommes. Lee attirait naturellement la sympathie et l'admiration. Son courage, sa détermination et sa gentillesse touchaient tous ceux qu'il côtoyait . A l'inverse, Gaara inspirait le respect par la crainte. Il ne se mélangeait pas aussi facilement à la foule que le brun.

- Oh Gaara-sama!

La jeune femme avait aperçu son maître d'arme et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour maintenant qu'il avait été repéré. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tendit qu'il avançait d'un pas calme et déterminé vers Matsuri. Un murmure s'élevait en bruit de fond parmi les élèves qui n'en revenait pas de voir le maître kage venir leur rendre visite. Lee, relayé au second plan par les têtes blondes, affichait un sourire vers le rouquin.

- Venez saluer Gaara-sama.

L'excitation visible sur leur visage fit une drôle d'impression au jeune homme.

- Gaara -sama, vous êtes venu nous faire une leçon?

- Vous nous ferez une démonstration de votre maîtrise du sable?

- Est-ce vrai que Temari-sempaï est aussi stricte avec vous qu'elle ne l'est avec nous?

Les genins posaient des questions sans vraiment attendre la réponse.

- Laissez respirer le kazekage! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un interrogatoire en règle! Les réprimanda Matsuri. Elle fit un regard contrit en direction de Gaara pour lui montrer qu'elle était désolée de toute cette agitation.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit calmement le maître ninja.

Dès la première parole de Gaara, les jeunes se turent.

- Gaara-sama, je pense que les enfants aimeraient une petite démonstration de votre pouvoir, si vous le voulez bien. Demanda la jeune femme.

Après quelques instant , il acquiesça et un murmure ravi s'éleva parmi les étudiants de l'art ninja.

- La leçon d'aujourd'hui porte sur la rapidité, le corps à corps et les façons de riposter. Il vous faut un partenaire de combat. Précisa l'instructrice.

- Je veux bien me porter volontaire, déclara Lee.

Gaara fut étonné de la proposition mais ne vit aucune objection à cette idée. Il s'était battu il y a des années contre lui. Par chance, le brun s'en était sortit mais la majorité des victimes de Gaara étaient soient mortes soient traumatisées pour l'affronter de nouveau.

Les deux hommes se mirent face à face, au centre du stade. Lee affichait un sourire plein de détermination. Ils se tenaient à une distance de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Après un bref signe de salut qui commence tous les combats « amicaux », Lee prit sa pose de combat. Gaara à son habitude, se tenait les bras croisés alors que le bouchon de sa jarre pleine de sable était retiré.

Lee se décida enfin à attaquer, sa rapidité n'avait rien perdu de son efficacité. Les gestes étaient simples et nets. Seul le sable, armure et défense de Gaara l'empêchait d'atteindre son visage ou ses points vitaux.

Les enfants étudiaient attentivement les gestes de leurs aînés. L'admiration était à son comble. Voilà ce que pouvait donner un combat entre junin et kage. La vitesse s'accrût encore. Gaara cherchait à se protéger sans faire le moindre mal à son invité. Ce dernier prit dans son élan, se donnait totalement à l'exercice. Lee était quelqu'un d'entier qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Les élèves eurent bientôt du mal à suivre des yeux le combat qui se déroulait devant eux.

Gaara sentait la présence du brun tournoyer autour de lui. Les souvenirs de leur dernier combat lui revenait en mémoire, pourtant la différence entre les deux moments était énorme. Il n'y avait pas d'enjeux, ni d'envie, de colère ou de haine. Il ne se sentait pas oppressé par l'expert en taijutsu ni envahi par lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils en étaient toujours au même points quand Matsuri se leva pour les arrêter.

- Je vous remercie, vous pouvez vous arrêter. Je pense que les jeunes ont compris la leçon et les gestes à suivre.

Lee retrouva calmement son souffle tandis que le sable de Gaara retournait tranquillement dans sa jarre après un salut bref qui mit fin à l'échange.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que Lee sempaï ne pouvait pas battre notre kazekage! Il n'est pas le plus fort pour rien.

Les jeunes entourèrent les deux ninjas, impressionnés.

- Voyez ce que les jeune pousses comme vous pourront faire dans peu de temps si vous suivez assidument l'entraînement. Vous pourrez même nous dépasser avec beaucoup d'efforts et de volonté. Enseigna Lee avec son habituel sourire confiant et le pouce levé en signe d'encouragement.

Le cours se termina, les plus jeunes partirent du terrain.

Les deux hommes retournèrent tranquillement vers le bureau où la réunion allait reprendre son cours.

- Cela fait plaisir à voir tous ces jeunes motivés. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec eux. En les voyant, je sais que ce qu'on fait en ce moment n'est pas vain.

Gaara écoutait. Il avait passé un agréable moment entre les enfants et son invité. Il profitait de ce calme avant d' affronter de nouveau, les conflits dans la salle de réunion.

- Les enfants t'apprécient. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient te voir revenir leur faire cours régulièrement le temps de ton séjour ici, Lee.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

- Oui si il m'est possible de le faire, je reviendrais mais de nous deux, il ne fait pas un pli que c'est vous qui attirez le plus l'admiration de cette nouvelle génération. Leurs yeux ne mentent pas quand ils vous regardent.

- Le prestige du titre fait beaucoup. Il n'y a pas un enfant qui ne souhaiterait pas devenir le prochain kazekage, le protecteur du village.

Lee secoua négativement de la tête.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, ils vous apprécient vraiment, pour ce que vous êtes Gaara . Tous les regards étaient sur vous durant le combat.

Les paroles surprirent le rouquin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Il ne préféra pas approfondir plus ce sujet. Il savait que les gens du village ne lui témoignaient plus de la haine mais la sympathie ouvertement exprimée le mettait mal à l'aise à cause du manque d'habitude.

- Pour le combat, j'espère ne pas t'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Annonça Gaara.

La surprise apparut sur les trait du ninja de Konoha.

- Je veux dire, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus, les choses ont très mal tournés... Commença gêné le kazekage.

Lee comprit au visage de son hôte, que leur passé commun mettait encore mal à l'aise son compagnon à cause de son attitude vis à vis de lui.

- C'est le passé, je suis guéri, vivant. Au contraire me battre contre vous est un honneur. L'affrontement est un bon moyen pour renforcer les liens entre les gens. Il n'y a pas mieux pour consolider une amitié entre hommes. Je serais prêt à vous redéfier quand vous le souhaiterez Gaara.

« Amitié », « Ami », Lee admettait si facilement ces relations avec lui. Une drôle de petite boule se forma dans le ventre du kazekage qui ne put répondre que par un sourire à son ami, maintenant il pouvait le dire clairement.

- Dépêchons-nous, il est l'heure de passer aux délibérations, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche.

- Oui Kazekage Gaara. Répondit Lee avec détermination.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Je veux te connaître

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Chocobon

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma propre composition, ils sont tous de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note de l'auteur: Je publie la suite. Le chapitre paraît peut être un peu long (dans le sens ça traîne et non il y a trop de pages... (rire)) mais j'essaye de faire ressortir certains traits caractéristiques de notre héros dans l'histoire, donc s'il y a pas mal de descriptions c'est normal.

Merci pour les encouragements de Edfrench, Yamashita6. Votre soutien m'a fait plaisir. Parcontre pour des textes avec zéro fautes...J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, pardon d'avance si je blesse encore des yeux ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Assis devant son bureau, Gaara était épuisé mentalement. Son plus gros dilemme était de faire cohabiter des ninjas bornés et peu enclins aux dialogues et aux compromis. Un véritable paradoxe au regard des fonctions de diplomates desdits ninjas. Malgré ces débats, il avait toujours son rôle de Kazekage à remplir. La vie dans le village continuait et ses petites contrariétés également. C'était la raison pour laquelle le rouquin se trouvait encore dans ces lieux après que la nuit soit tombée.

Le jeune homme était plongé dans les papiers à remplir quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Gaara se retint de grogner et lança distinctement un « entrez ».

Une jeune femme blonde entra un plateau à la main. Un sourire légèrement cynique apparut sur son visage en voyant la pile de dossier qui traînait sur le bureau.

- Temari, qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Je viens t'apporter ton repas. Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis la fin de la réunion. J'en ai donc déduis que tu n'avais pas pris le temps de manger. Fais de la place.

Il poussa une partie de ses papiers et laissa un espace assez important pour déposer le plateau sans salir les documents.

- Merci, tu peux t'en aller.

Il commença à manger tandis que sa sœur faisant fi de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, s'asseyait au bord de la fenêtre.

- C'est triste de manger tout seul. Une sœur n'a-t-elle pas le droit de tenir compagnie à son petit-frère?

Il ne répondit rien tandis qu'il se nourrissait. Sa sœur venait souvent jouer les grandes sœurs protectrices depuis qu'il s'était radouci mais pas au point de le dorloter avec repas et lui tenir la conversation pendant des heures. Dans sa famille il n'y avait pas d'effusions de sentiments. L'incapacité de Gaara à montrer ses sentiments ou à badiner avec les autres n'étaient pas entièrement dûs à sa mise à l'écart plus jeune. Son père était autoritaire et avide de pouvoir et il n'avait jamais connu de figure maternelle. Kankuro et Temari n'étaient pas ce qui se rapprochaient le plus de la tendresse personnifiée.

La mort de leur père et l'ascension au pouvoir de Gaara leurs avaient permis de se rapprocher. Oh ils n'en étaient pas venus à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans leurs bras. Le plus jeune frère avait simplement demandé pardon et d'un accord tacite, ils avaient préféré mettre toutes les années douloureuses derrière eux pour pouvoir avancer. Temari et son frère n'avaient plus peur d'être avec Gaara. Ils admiraient son courage et l'épaulaient de leur mieux dans leur rôle de conseiller. C'était en ce titre que la jolie blonde était venue le voir ce soir-là. Le jeune homme s'en doutait et attendit qu'elle parle du sujet qui la préoccupait.

Le regard bleu turquoise du jeune homme ne lâchait pas les yeux noirs de son aînée.

- Gaara, j'aimerai de te parler de la venue saisonnière des caravaniers à Suna.

On y était, le rouquin allait enfin savoir ce qui turlupinait Temari.

- Ils seront là dans quelques jours. Ils ont fait la demande pour franchir nos terres il y a peu. Affirma le cadet.

L'expression contrariée de la jounin affichait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce fait.

- C'est une mauvaise idée qu'ils viennent maintenant avec tous ces ninjas étrangers dans le village.

- L'économie de notre village en dépend. Ils rapportent les épices et autres biens indispensables. Ils ne passent que quatre fois par an pour les grandes foires. Annuler leur venue serait comme dire adieu à nos commerçants. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je le sais bien mais ils peuvent décaler leur arrivée, le temps que nous puissions entièrement contrôler la situation et la sécurité du village.

- Tu peux proposer ton idée au conseil du village mais attends-toi à ce que ce soit refusé. Surtout que ces foires annoncent aussi le bal annuel pour les villageois. Nous arrivons à la fin de la saison des récoltes. La saison froide approche, il n'y aura plus de réjouissances populaires avant le début du printemps. Le moral de nos concitoyens risque d'en prendre un coup.

Temari parût réfléchir avant d'énoncer un plan d'attaque.

- Alors laisse-moi gérer l'arrivée des caravaniers avec une équipe. Je veux être certaine que tout se passe bien. Si il y a le moindre souci cela touchera directement le village et le conseil risque de te faire porter la responsabilité. Sans compter les autres villages qui vont s'en mêler si un de leur ninja est pris dans un accident.

Gaara acquiesça alors qu'il retirait le plateau devenu vide de son bureau.

- Tu choisiras les membres de ton équipe. Je veux un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui te paraîtra suspect.

La blonde accepta la mission et sortit du bureau après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son frère.

Cette coupure avait eu pour effet de lui faire penser à autre chose que sa paperasse interminable. Il s'étira et prit la pile de documents officiels déjà vérifiée et signée pour les ranger dans la salle des archives. Il traversa les couloirs du bâtiment administratif alors que des rires se faisaient entendre. Gaara s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur la cour qui reliait le bâtiment où il se trouvait à celui des logements des invités. Le kazekage aperçut Lee avec sa jeune élève Matsuri. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien apparemment insouciants. Le ninja de Konoha était détendu et riait aux éclats avec la jeune fille. En y repensant, Gaara ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Il n'avait jamais eu de raisons valables pour le faire en sa compagnie. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Une voix sourde vint alors relancer Gaara.

« Tuer...Sang. »

Cette voix résonnait depuis qu'il était petit dans sa tête. C'était devenu comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Plus jeune il s'était laissé bercer par elle, suivant ses instructions et ses pulsions morbides. Cette voix symbolisait tous les troubles et tourments du jeune kazekage. On disait de lui qu'il était instable et cruel. C'était vrai. La notion de bien et de mal avait été effacée avec les nombreuses tentatives de meurtres sur sa personne. C'était un long apprentissage que de revenir sur ce que tout le monde appelait le « droit chemin ». Gaara contrôlait désormais mieux ses pulsions et ses envies de sang mais la petite voix n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Elle était toujours présente, prête à lui murmurer ses sinistres mélopées surtout lorsqu'il ressentait des regrets ou tout autre sentiment qui était relié, dans son esprit, à de la faiblesse.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées et ces paroles dérangeantes. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de stabilité, le ninja repris sa course vers les archives. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

--------

A l'aube, le bureau de Gaara était enfin débarrassé des papiers administratifs. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante de son travail mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Le regard du ninja erra vers l'extérieur remarquant la lueur baignant de plus en plus le village caché du sable dans des teintes chaudes. Il avait quelques heures de répit avant que les négociations reprennent. Les bureaux calmes étaient sur le point d'être investis par les chuunins en poste. Gaara préféra partir pour se reposer et profiter des sources d'eaux chaudes.

Les points d'eau étaient vitaux dans les milieux désertiques. Ces sources situées à flancs de montagnes étaient une aubaine. Une importante nappe phréatique s'était formée et gardée prisonnière sous la roche de la montagne. Ils étaient la principale cause de la création du village dans ce décor de sable. Prendre un bain en pleine nature était un plaisir que beaucoup de son village prenaient en commun pour partager ce moment de détente. Pour l'ancien démon tanuki, le matin très tôt était le seul moment où il pouvait venir sans effrayer les autres de sa présence. La peur ne se lisait plus dans le regard des villageois mais le malaise était présent la dernière fois que Kankuro l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner dans ces lieux.

Après quelques pas, l'eau arriva à la taille du jeune homme. Il accepta ce délassement avec reconnaissance. La vapeur créait dans l'air différentes couleurs. L'esprit du roux dériva profitant des biens faits de ce lieu. Le silence n'était coupé que par le clapotis de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans l'eau se fit entendre. Gaara tourna la tête pour voir qui pouvait être l'importun qui venait troubler sa quiétude.

- Oh bonjour Gaara-kun. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez déjà ici.

Celui qui venait d'arriver n'était autre que son ami de Konoha. De sa façon directe, le chef du village planta son regard dans celui de Lee. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici si tôt mais il n'avait rien à y redire. Ces sources étaient ouvertes au public.

Le regard de Gaara devait être insistant car Lee commença à rougir, à moins que cela ne soit dû qu'à la chaleur ambiante. Le brun avait l'air d'hésiter au bord de la source, une serviette lui encerclant les hanches. Était-ce à cause de lui?

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour entrer dans l'eau?

Un rire un peu gauche secoua le maître de taijutsu tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

- Je ne savais pas si tu souhaitais être tranquille et rester seul ou non.

Gaara haussa les épaules montrant que cela n'avait aucune importance.

-Que fais-tu ici si tôt? Demanda le jeune homme piqué de curiosité.

- Je viens de finir mon entraînement matinal. Maître Gaï m'a toujours appris les bienfaits de l'exercice physique tôt le matin. Pour toutes ses heures passées ensemble je dois respecter et honorer son enseignement. C'est la voie pour devenir un homme fier et fort! J'ai déjà réalisé quelques tours du village, le paysage est vraiment superbe le matin...

Lee continuait de parler. Le son de sa voix coupait le silence monotone qui suivait Gaara depuis toujours. En y repensant, c'était le premier son qu'il entendait depuis la veille au soir. C'était agréable malgré le débit de parole rapide du brun. Il voulait l'entendre encore et prolonger cet instant partagé. Il y avait une impression d'être normal lorsque Lee était là.

- Si tu souhaites voir d'autres paysages avec des sentiers plus ardus, je te conseille de faire le tour de la montagne. Au sommet tu as la vue du village et de la roseraie. Les dunes prennent des teintes orangers le matin.

Lee tendit le pouce devant lui tout en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Merci du conseil, je ne l'oublierai pas demain quand j'irai faire mon footing matinal. Il faut entretenir son corps et ses muscles . Répondit le ninja de Konoha tout en étirant ses épaules.

Ce geste porta l'attention de Gaara sur l'épaule du brun. De vieilles cicatrices parcouraient le long du bras. Un ninja avait toujours son lot de batailles, de blessures et de séquelles mais sans leur affrontement lors de l'examen chuunin, Lee aurait une épaule moins zébrée de fines lignes marquant les différents endroits où sa peau avait été déchirée. Le regard appuyé de Gaara sur le corps nu de Lee , mit ce dernier mal à l'aise, ses joues prenant une couleur carmin. Le rouquin ne s'en rendant pas compte, leva une main pour s'approcher de ces cicatrices. Son vis à vis s'éloigna vivement de la main du jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes coéquipiers. Je me suis absenté pas mal de temps. Nous nous revoyons tout à l'heure Gaara-kun.

Le départ du jeune homme fut précipité mais le kazekage n'avait aucune raison de le retenir auprès de lui contre son gré et opina de la tête. Le départ de Lee amena le silence familier devenu à ce moment précis, oppressant après cet échange. Ce sentiment de malaise ramena la petite voix intérieure.

« Il est dérangeant... Il faut s'en débarrasser... Trop ressentir empêche d'agir, de briser, tuer...»

Le roux se décida à sortir de l'eau et rejoindre les bruits familiers de la ville, des commerçants préparant leur magasin pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Certaines pensées morbides valaient d'être ignorées et même effacées de sa mémoire. Depuis son combat contre Naruto, il se fixait des limites et avoir des pensées aussi sombres envers un ami était une de ces limites. Il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir trouver un équilibre mental et moral.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Je veux te connaître.

**Auteur:** Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction donc les décors et les personnages cités ne sont pas mes créations originales.

**Remerciements:** A ceux qui lisent ma fiction et surtout à Yamashita6 pour m'avoir envoyé son avis après chaque chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas leur relation va avancer ^^.

**Note de l'auteur:** J'écris la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4**

Le bruit des caravanes entrant dans la ville de Suna emplissait l'air comme un bourdonnement. Les villageois accueillaient chaleureusement ces commerçants du désert. Les ninjas affectés à la sécurité du marché et aux entrées dans la ville, étaient aux aguets, prêts à intervenir à la moindre incartade. Ils connaissaient les risques si un incident venait à arriver pendant le temps des foires.

Chaque entrée était surveillée minutieusement. Chaque emplacement d'étal faisait l'objet de débat entre les commerçants qui souhaitaient une meilleure place pour leurs ventes et les ninjas qui avaient obtenu des ordres strictes de la part de la responsable, Temari.

Du haut du bâtiment administratif, Gaara observait attentivement les va-et-viens des commerçants, ninjas et futurs clients potentiels. De son lieu d'observation, la ville ressemblait à une immense fourmilière. Durant quelques jours, la tension serait au maximum dans le village. Une partie des ninjas étaient affectés à la sécurité des ambassadeurs des villages alliés tandis que l'autre partie était en charge du marché et des caravaniers.

Kankuro arriva de façon furtive derrière Gaara.

- Je viens au rapport. Tout ce passe dans l'ordre Gaara. Je viens de parler aux ninjas en poste à l'entrée de la ville. Il n'y a pour l'instant aucun resquilleur ni aucune embrouille.

Gaara opina de la tête, content du travail effectué par les ninjas sous ses ordres.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il du côté des diplomates? Demanda le plus âgé des deux frères.

- Les négociations avancent malgré les désaccords entre les ninjas du pays des rizières et ceux de la brume. Le processus de paix est ralenti à cause de cela. Il faut que les négociations prennent fin au plus tard au moment du départ des caravanes. La saison hivernale va commencer et les tempêtes vont s'accentuer. Les garder ici pendant une saison de plus peut être dangereux pour la sécurité du village.

Kankuro acquiesça.

- Que se passera-t-il si les négociations n'aboutissent pas?

Gaara regarda confiant, son frère.

- Cela j'en fais mon affaire.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

- Je te laisse. Je dois encore vérifier les dispositifs de circulation dans la ville.

Le chuunin partit de la même manière dont il était venu, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Le plus gros problème du kazekage était vraiment ces ninjas obtus. Son autorité naturelle permettait un semblant de calme lors des réunions mais les tensions étaient palpables. En temps normal, Gaara n'aurait eu aucun problème à maintenir tout ce petit monde calme. La peur qu'il inspirait était parfois en sa faveur. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui couper la parole quand il parlait ou quand il tranchait pour prendre une décision. Lee semblait aussi sous l'emprise de la peur. Il n'était plus venu le voir ou lui tenir un peu compagnie depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aux sources.

Dans un certain sens, cela soulageait le jeune kage. La voix intérieure qui le torturait s'était entièrement centrée sur le jeune homme de Konoha. Mais dans un autre, l'amitié et l'attention que Lee lui portait étaient précieuses. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à son sourire et sa confiance. Plus il observait Lee, plus son esprit lui faisait comprendre le danger de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Il avait beaucoup de mal a déterminer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Kazekage-sama?

Au son de la voix, Gaara se retourna pour observer celui qui venait le perturber même dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme de Konoha s'approcha et salua son hôte.

- Que puis-je pour toi Lee?

Le tigre de jade paraissait extrêmement sérieux. L'habituel sourire ayant fait place à un visage grave et déterminé.

- Je viens de recevoir un message de l'hokage. Elle requiert ma présence pour une mission qui ne souffre d'aucun délai.

Lee voulait donc partir en mission. Pour une raison inconnue, Gaara sentit une émotion qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis l'enfance l'étreindre, l'inquiétude pour une autre personne que lui-même.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me parler du contenu mais de quel rang est cette mission?

- Elle est de rang B. Je dois m'absenter pendant deux ou trois jours. Les autres ninjas de Konoha restent pour ne pas retarder les traités.

_« Une mission de rang B »_. C'était la seule chose qui résonnait dans la tête du rouquin. Ce n'était pas une mission des plus dangereuses mais pour un ninja qui compte principalement sur la pratique du taijutsu, le niveau était élevé.

_« Une mission difficile... Avec un peu de chance, il sera tué et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ces sentiments liés aux faibles. »_

Gaara chassa vite cette insupportable présence dans sa tête.

- Seras-tu seul ou une équipe doit te rejoindre?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Mon maître, Gï-sensei sera là, ainsi que mon coéquipier depuis l'enfance, Neji Hyuga.

Il se souvenait vaguement des caractéristiques des Hyugas. Il l'avait vu en action lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Lee était accompagné de deux jounins. Cette nouvelle le rassurait légèrement. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de son ami mais une inattention était si vite arrivée dans une bataille...

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert n'était pas sous ses ordres. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller effectuer ses missions. Gaara se retint donc de tous commentaires pour le dissuader de suivre l'ordre de l'hokage et acquiesça.

- Je te ferais un laisser passer auprès des gardes à l'entrée du village. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je te demande en échange...

Lee le regarda attentif aux paroles de son ami.

- ...Préviens-moi de ton retour une fois que tu seras revenu ici.

C'est sur un sourire entendu et les joues légèrement colorées que Lee prit congé de son ami pour faire son paquetage .

----------

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Gaara était d'une humeur plus taciturne qu'avant. Durant les négociations, les discussions tournaient en rond. Le kazekage avait plus de respect que jamais pour les autres kages qui avaient déjà dû subir ce genre de débats stériles et épuisants mentalement. Certains pays posaient moins de problèmes que d'autres. Certaines rancunes étaient tenaces et les envies de continuer la paix se faisaient plus fragiles.

Gaara avait beaucoup de choses à penser, surveiller, décider. Malgré toutes ses prérogatives, il avait toujours une pensée pour celui qui était parti et qui ne devait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant. Le soir était tombé et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles positives ou négatives. Ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur la paperasse qui s'empilait sur son bureau, Gaara préféra rentrer dans la demeure familiale. Il y vivait avec son frère et sa sœur mais les emplois du temps d'un ninja étant variable et parfois assez rempli, ils ne se trouvaient que rarement réunis tous ensemble sous le même toit au même moment. La maison était spacieuse. La famille Sabaku était l'une des plus réputée du pays du sable.

En entrant dans la cuisine, le jeune ninja tomba nez à nez avec son frère. Kankuro avait retiré son maquillage qui lui barrait tout le visage ainsi que sa capuche laissant apercevoir sa tignasse brune en bataille. Ainsi face à face, les deux frères se ressemblaient vraiment physiquement. Malgré son orgueil durant les batailles, Kankuro était un jeune homme joyeux et agréable à vivre.

Depuis la naissance de Gaara, Kankuro avait appris beaucoup de son frère. Son père et le village lui avait fait craindre la force et le monstre en son cadet puis il avait aperçu la tristesse et la solitude de ce jeune garçon. Ils avaient appris ensemble à s'accepter, à se considérer comme une famille. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé les joies de la fratrie. Même maintenant c'était dur de partager de vrais sujets de conversations souvent dû aux centres d'intérêts différents de l'un et de l'autre. Kankuro se voyait mal parler de choses de la vie comme les filles avec son plus jeune frère et les perturbations mentales de Gaara avec des voix imaginaires risquaient de perturber le brun plus qu'autre chose.

- Je pensais être seul à la maison. Il y a longtemps que tu es rentré? Demanda l'aîné.

Gaara avança dans la pièce et commença à préparer son repas.

- Je viens de rentrer. Temari est ici également?

Kankuro secoua la tête.

- Non, elle tient à ce que tout soit sous contrôle dans la ville. Elle ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures. Les caravaniers commencent à en avoir peur. Dit-il en faisant un trait d'humour.

- Les foires ont un grand succès. Depuis l'arrivée en ville des marchands, il y a une atmosphère de fête chez les villageois. Ils attendent avec un grand enthousiasme la soirée de clôture. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait aussi adoucir les caractères peu enjoués des diplomates étrangers.

- Il est prévu qu'ils soient considérés comme invités d'honneur si ils ne sont toujours pas partis d'ici là. Cela ferait d'une pierre, deux coups. Les villageois auront les festivités qu'ils désirent et nos invités, un symbole de paix et de fraternité entre nos villages respectifs.

Il n'était pas toujours évident de jongler entre deux situations différentes. Si on pouvait réunir les deux pour faciliter le travail, le kage n'allait pas se gêner. Kankuro aimait les idées proposées par le rouquin. Ses méthodes n'avaient rien à voir avec l'ancien kage, leur père. La paix était une priorité pour Gaara. Il ne pouvait que le suivre dans sa politique.

Bien après le repas, les pas de Temari résonnèrent dans la maison. Un soupir de soulagement fit comprendre au garçons que la jeune femme était exténuée et contente de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Elle s'était occupée de gérer les équipes. En voyant que les hommes de la famille Sabaku étaient réunis, elle s'installa auprès d'eux pour passer du temps ensemble. La jounin était la première ravie de voir que l'entente entre eux s'améliorait chaque fois un peu plus. Gaara était de moins en moins renfermé sur lui-même. C'était appréciable.

- Ah, j'ai failli oublié de te prévenir Gaara, le ninja de Konoha Rock Lee est revenu.

Gaara tiqua à cette information.

- Quand exactement?

La blonde calcula rapidement.

- Il y a deux heures environ. Il avait l'air exténué. Franchement, les ninjas de Konoha sont vraiment les plus insensés que je connaisse. Ne peuvent-ils pas prendre un peu soin d'eux-même?

Mais avait-elle fini de dire sa phrase que son plus jeune frère n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

_"Il était revenu."_

Une bulle se forma dans sa poitrine. Un soulagement auquel il ne s'était pas attendu l'envahit. La nuit était avancée et son bureau fermé. Gaara, sans plus réfléchir, se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il avait besoin de la preuve tangible qu'il allait bien. De l'extérieur les fenêtres des bâtiments où dormaient les invités étaient toutes éteintes. Le jeune homme utilisa alors une technique qui n'avait plus servi depuis des années. Il malaxa un peu de chakra dans sa main gauche tandis que l'autre main se posa sur son œil droit. Après quelques instants, une petite bille se forma au creux de la main. Elle avait la forme d'un œil. Lorsque la technique fut achevée, la boule de chakra s'envola dans les airs en direction de la chambre de Lee. Il aperçut rapidement dans le lit, un corps recouvert d'un drap. Ce dernier se soulevait doucement et de façon régulière.

Très vite Gaara monta discrètement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Seules les lueurs du dehors permettaient de voir dans la pièce. Il y a très longtemps, la même chose s'était produite. Venir voir Lee durant son sommeil. Les raisons étaient alors toutes autres. Le kage observa attentivement les parties du corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes. Quelques égratignures ici et là encadraient le visage du brun et les bandages aux bras laissaient deviner que le brun avait utilisé des techniques difficiles pour son corps. La mission avait vraiment dû être fatigante. Une tension en moins s'échappait des épaules du rouquin. La respiration était plus forte que d'ordinaire, un début de ronflement prouvait que l'arrivée impromptue ne l'avait pas perturbé.

Les cheveux de Lee retombaient inlassablement sur le côté, dégageant son visage. Les lumières du dehors donnaient un éclairage doux, faisant ressortir les traits de son visage. Il n'était pas forcément attiré par les hommes mais en cet instant Gaara trouva son ami beau. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots.

Cette émotion entraîna la réapparition des murmures.

_« Vois ce qu'il te fait faire...Tue-le maintenant. Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions aussi belles... Tuer c'est vivre... »_

Cette voix malsaine prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Gaara ne supportant plus ces idées se tint la tête pour chasser cette vision horrible. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres et préféra s'enfuir avant de faire du mal à cet homme qui l'avait accepté comme il était.

Ce léger bruit réveilla instantanément le ninja endormi. Il revenait d'une mission et ses sens étaient toujours en alerte. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que remarqua Lee, fut la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le brun se leva et observa à travers le noir pour voir si il y avait la présence qu'il avait crû reconnaitre. Ses lèvres formèrent un nom.

-Gaara.

En contre-bas de la fenêtre, un jeune homme, la respiration difficile, essayait de retrouver ses esprits.

**A suivre.**

Si l'histoire vous plaît, laissez une petite note d'encouragement à l'auteur cela fait toujours plaisir^^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Je veux te connaître

**Auteur:** Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition. Je ne fais que les reprendre dans ma fanfiction.

**Remerciements:**

**Blues-moon: **Merci pour ta review. Cela fait plaisir de la part d'un auteur qui a autant de succès dans son domaine. Ne t'en fais pas ton commentaire était très clair, j'ai bien tout compris ^^.J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Boys-loves-yaoi:**Gaara n'a pas la vie facile et je ne lui facilite pas les choses non plus ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta question... La réponse est dans ce chapitre, je te laisse la lire ^^.

**Yamashita6:**Oui leur relation est compliqué mais c'est çà qui est intéressant à décrire ^^. J'espère ne pas te perdre en route et que la suite sera à ton goût.

**Tatamara:**Voila la suite pour ton plaisir^^

**Note de l'auteur**: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez un petit commentaire à la fin si cela vous plaît ^^.

**Chapitre 5**

Des regards furtifs, incertains. Durant toute la matinée, des coups d'œil jetés régulièrement au kazekage ne passèrent pas inaperçu chez ce dernier. Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger et de fixer son hôte. Une discussion devrait avoir lieu plus tard pour régler la situation. Gaara préféra l'ignorer le temps de la réunion.

Les débats, étonnamment à d'habitude, se passaient calmement. La plupart des conflits avaient déjà été discuté. Les problèmes se réglaient avec beaucoup de patience. Les représentants de chaque pays suivaient à la lettre les instructions envoyées au fur et à mesure par leur kage. Ces lettres prouvaient la bonne volonté des chef des villages cachés de maintenir la paix entre leurs nations. Gaara se sentait soulagé de la tournure que prenait les choses. Il n'aurait pas à en venir à des mesures extrêmes. De plus, ses ninjas étaient fatigués. La somme de travail qu'il leur avait demandé pour gérer la situation actuelle dans le village, avait mobilisé toutes ses équipes. Si quelqu'un voulait attaquer le village, la meilleure occasion serait maintenant.

-Je suggère de prendre une pause, le temps du repas. Annonça le chef du village lorsque midi arriva

Gaara se leva. Lee semblait se diriger vers lui mais il fut vite devancé par différents ninjas demandant l'attention du kage sur tel ou tel point de la réunion. Le roux chercha à répondre de façon la plus concise possible. Il aurait été malvenu de sa part de repousser ses invités. En levant la tête, il vit le shinobi de la feuille prendre la direction de la sortie.

Comme il aurait aimé lui parler mais il ne fallait pas montrer le moindre favoritisme. Les critiques pouvaient vite arrivées et des rumeurs d'alliances mal venues entre la feuille et le sable pourraient jeter un froid sur le reste des négociations. La diplomatie ne se limitait pas qu'à dialoguer autour d'une table mais aussi voir, créer ou défaire des alliances selon la situation. La position de Gaara était délicate. Montrer un franc intérêt au jeune homme brun devant les autres, pourrait braquer certains et bloquer le statut de chef de village l'obligeait à jongler avec les différentes personnalités présentes. Ses actions et son comportement étaient sans cesse surveillés. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il avait appris à composer avec dès sa plus tendre enfance. Personne ne voulait faire confiance au monstre. Quel changement maintenant! Tout reposait sur ses épaules, il était écouté et jugeait les cas à résoudre.

Après s'être débarrassé des importuns, Gaara se réfugia dans son bureau pour souffler un peu. Il n'avait pas pu approcher son ami. Il voulait mettre au clair sa situation avec lui. Le roux ne supportait plus d'entendre ces voix dans sa tête. Il voulait comprendre et surtout ne pas nuire, de près ou de loin à Lee. En parlant avec lui, peut-être qu'il saurait quoi faire entre ne plus l'approcher ou poursuivre leur amitié. En prenant sa résolution, il griffonna un mot dans lequel il fixait un rendez-vous au ninja pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il appela un ninja présent dans les bureaux.

- J'ai une mission pour toi. Apporte cette missive au ninja Rock Lee. Qu'il le reçoive dans les plus brefs délais.

Après un acquiescement, le ninja disparut des bureaux. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le soir pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls.

En début d'après-midi, dans la salle de réunion, les shinobis entrèrent au fur et à mesure. Lorsque vint le tour de Lee d'apparaître à la porte, ce dernier lança un bref signe d'acquiescement à son hôte lui montrant bien qu'il avait reçu le mot et qu'il viendrait le soir même.

- La session de cette après-midi peut commencer.

-----

En fin d'après midi, les débats prirent fin sur une note positive ce qui soulagea le kazekage. Tandis que les diplomates partaient, Kankuro se posta derrière son frère.

- Nous avons un problème. Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Gaara acquiesça et prit sa jarre de sable en suivant son aîné. Ils sortirent des bâtiments en courant. Kankuro montrait la voix à suivre en expliquant la situation.

- La patrouille de ce matin, en faisant un tour derrière la montagne, a trouvé deux corps calcinés. Les têtes coupées nous empêchent de faire la moindre identification. Deux équipes sont déjà à la recherche des têtes mais je ne pense pas que l'on retrouve la moindre trace de ces malheureux.

En arrivant sur les lieux du crime, les deux ninjas rejoignirent l'équipe en place. Une odeur âpre de décomposition emplissait l'air. Près des rochers montagneux, les deux corps des cadavres étaient recouvert de draps blancs mais des insectes grouillaient encore autour de la chair en putréfaction.

- Avez-vous trouvé des indices permettant de savoir qui ils sont?

Le médecin ninja dut admettre à regret que rien n'avait été découvert.

- Celui ou ceux qui ont fait ceci ne sont pas des amateurs. les corps calcinés nous empêchent de découvrir d'éventuelles empreintes. Les fibres des vêtements sont souillés par le sang et le feu. Nous ne pouvons identifier l'origine de ces habits et le manque de visage... La seule chose que nous pouvons affirmer c'est que la date du décès remonte à environ trois semaines.

Trois semaines... Le moment où les négociations avaient commencé... La technique de clonage était basique. En récupérant les passes-droits et les visages de diplomates, il était facile d'échanger de place avec quelqu'un d'autre. La détection d'utilisation de chakra ne pouvait pas être sentie car la tension durant les réunions forçaient les ninjas à rester sur leurs gardes libérant un peu de chakra, prêt à servir en cas de besoin.

- Il faut annuler la convention Gaara. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont ni leurs intentions. Il faut mettre aux arrêts les ninjas présents, le temps d'un interrogatoire. Si ils ont pris la place de diplomates, le moindre problème va déclencher une guerre.

Gaara secoua la tête, réfutant les arguments de son frère.

- Cela le sera également si la convention est annulée et enfermer les ninjas est hors de question. Les retombées de cette affaire peuvent aller loin. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils aient pris la place de diplomates. Le danger de se faire remarquer est grand. Nous devons être discrets et efficaces. Pour l'instant, les intrus ont l'avantage car ils ont eu le temps de s'intégrer dans la foule et de repérer les lieux mais maintenant nous savons qu'ils sont présents. Ils ne tarderont pas à s'apercevoir d'une mise en place plus resserrée de la protection des diplomates. Ils seront plus sur leurs gardes. Il faut espérer qu'ils commettent une erreur ou que nous les arrêtions avant.

Kankuro aurait aimé protester mais il savait que Gaara avait raison.

- Préviens chaque équipe que nous passons en état d'alerte maximale. Je compte sur les équipes médicales pour qu'elles trouvent ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste sur ces deux malheureux. Je veux revoir un à un tous les profils des ninjas invités et des personnes entrées dans le village, ces deux dernières semaines.

Les ordres de Gaara faisant loi, les ninjas présents s'activèrent de suite aux tâches qui leurs avaient été confié.

--------

Le soir avançait et la pile de dossiers sur la table du kage ne faisait que s'accroître. Un premier tri avait séparé les diplomates, des marchands et des invités venus pour l'occasion des foires. Gaara revérifiait un à un les laisser-passer des hommes. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. D'un autre côté, les diplomates des différents pays étaient venus en groupe de trois, quatre. Si le comportement d'un ou de deux ninjas dans une équipe avait changé, cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Gaara devait rester calme pour débloquer la situation.

Il reposa les papiers qu'il avait en main pour prendre le dossier suivant, « les ninjas de la feuille ». En voyant le nom de Lee, il reposa le papier. Pourtant avec son absence de deux jours, il faisait parti des principaux suspects.

_« Il te trahira, comme les autres. »_

Le jeune homme préféra passer à un autre cas et faire taire cette voix pernicieuse. L'heure tournait, laissant le kage pris de doutes. Les coupables devaient être vite démasqués pour le bien de Suna.

Alors que la nuit était avancée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. En relevant la tête de son travail, Gaara constata avec effarement qu'il avait oublié son rendez-vous avec son la fenêtre le ciel était noir et les lumières extérieures étaient allumées. Il se leva pour accueillir son visiteur. En ouvrant la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec Lee. Ce dernier avait l'air hésitant.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger dans votre bureau mais comme on devait se voir et que vous ne veniez pas au lieu convenu... J'ai préféré venir à vous pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais si vous êtes trop débordé, je peux comprendre...

-Entre!

Comme à son habitude, Gaara parlait de façon concise et gardait son visage neutre. Le maître de taïjutsu fit quelques pas et osait à peine regarder son hôte dans les yeux. Lee était l'opposé du roux. Toutes ses émotions se trahissaient dans ses mimiques, les expressions de son visage. Cette capacité à montrer ses sentiments était une qualité qui lui permettait de se faire facilement des amis ce que l'ancien démon enviait d'ordinaire.

- Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire semble bizarre mais je voudrais en avoir le cœur net, commença le brun. Après avoir prit une bonne bouffée d'oxygène, il se lança.

- Hier soir, après que je sois rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai ressenti une présence. Et je peux m'être trompé mais...

- C'était moi. Je voulais être certain que tout allait bien.

Le joues de Lee se colorèrent légèrement devant la franchise de Gaara.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir frappé à la porte? Je vous aurais ouvert.

- Tu dormais déjà et tu avais besoin de repos. Répondit-il tout naturellement.

Lee avait du mal à comprendre les réactions du kage. Il voulait vraiment comprendre cet être mystérieux. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Il voulait lui poser la question quand son regard se porta vers le bureau. Il y avait encore tellement de travail. Ceux de Suna le laissaient-il ne serait-ce que se reposer de temps en temps.

Gaara se plaça derrière son bureau en rangeant les différents documents. Lee n'avait pas besoin de voir tout ceci.

- Nous sommes amis, je ne vous aurais pas chassé. Lança le jounin.

Pourtant quelque chose frappa Gaara.

- Si nous sommes vraiment amis, pourquoi tu continues de me vouvoyer? Lorsque nous sommes en réunion, c'est légitime mais quand nous sommes seuls...

De son entourage seul Kankuro, Temari et Naruto le tutoyaient. Avec ce vouvoiement, il était toujours mis sur un piédestal, une distance supplémentaire entre lui et les gens. Dans son village, il était normal qu'il en soit ainsi. La majorité des personne était sous ses ordres mais pas Lee. Lui avait le droit. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les relations amicales mais il voulait vraiment faire des efforts.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du shinobi.

- Puisque j'ai le droit, je ferais attention la prochaine fois, Gaara.

Tandis que la tension se calmait, le regard du ninja de la feuille se hasarda sur les papiers rassemblées. Son nom inscrit sur les dossiers, l'interpella.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en désignant les feuilles où il était nommé. Le jounin était sur le point de prendre la feuille quand son vis-à-vis le prit de vitesse.

- Rien qui requiert ton attention.

Lee tiqua.

- Mon nom est dessus. Si je peux être utile et remplir des formulaires il n'y a aucune raison de me mettre à l'écart. Le tigre de jade souhaite rendre service.

- Lee, ce sont des papiers qui concernent mon village. Pas toi.

Tandis que Gaara rangeait les dossiers compromettants, le sourire du ninja se décomposa.

- Ce ne sont pas que de simples renseignements administratifs, je me trompe?

Au lieu de mentir, le kage préféra ne pas répondre. Le regard turquoise perçant restant imperturbable.

- Sommes-nous suspectés de quelque chose? Que je puisse au moins répondre aux accusations.

Malgré une apparence calme, la colère sous-jascente se sentait dans le ton de la voix.

- Je n'ai pas à te le divulguer. Ces documents sont ceux de Suna. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Maintenant vous reprenez votre rôle de kage? Lança-t-il à Gaara, revenant au vouvoiement. Vous jouez le chaud et le froid avec moi depuis le début. Je vous ai apporté mon amitié et je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez mais dès que je cherche à me rapprocher de vous, vous mettez cette barrière ou vous fuyez. La paix est aussi importante pour vous que pour chaque ninja présent dans les négociations .

Gaara écoutait patiemment les brimades de Lee le regardant dans les yeux.

- Dès mon arrivée ici, je vous ai apporté mon affection tant et si bien que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si je suis accusé de quelques crimes que ce soient, je veux pouvoir me défendre.

Se rendant compte de ses propos, Lee piqua un fard mais préféra ne pas nier ce qu'il avait avoué. Gaara n'avait pas l'air d'y prendre garde. Il ne retenait que l'envie de Lee d'aider dans cette mission. De toute façon, Lee ne pouvait être un espion. La raison la plus flagrante était son impossibilité à manier le chakra. Le brun ne dégageait aucune aura contenant du chakra. Il en était tout simplement incapable donc si l'espion pouvait modifier son apparence, Gaara sentirait l'énergie entourer son ami.

Après un soupir, le kage s'approcha de son ami.

- Deux meurtres ont été commis dans les alentours de Suna. Nous recherchons d'éventuels espions. Les documents que tu as aperçu me permettent de vérifier l'authenticité des personnes qui sont entrées dans la ville.

La surprise fit place très vite au sérieux du ninja de la feuille.

- Des indices ont-ils été trouvé? Les ninjas de Konoha sont à ta disposition. Dis-nous ce que l'on doit faire et nous agirons.

Le tutoiement utilisé par Lee démontra au roux que le jeune homme s'était calmé. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le « tu » . Secrètement, il en était heureux. La petite voix menaçait de revenir à tout moment.

- Les ninjas de Suna sont déjà sur l'affaire. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux faire appel à vous. Suna doit pouvoir gérer ses affaires, seule. L'image même du village pourrait en pâtir. Je t'ai mis au courant parce que je veux que tu me préviennes si tu observes un événement ou une attitude anormale.

Lee acquiesça. Quelque chose tracassait le brun. Gaara n'avait pas répondu ou réagi à ses propos. Il voulait être sûr que son ami l'ait bien compris.

- Tu sais, je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dis que j'étais tombé pour toi...Je t'aime Gaara.

Les yeux noirs fixaient le plus sérieusement du monde les pupilles turquoises qui s'élargissaient sous la surprise. Le roux n'avait pas vraiment chercher le sens de ses paroles la première fois. C'était une déclaration qui impliquait une relation plus profonde qu'une simple amitié. Cela impliquait des sentiments et la confiance...

La respiration du kage devint erratique alors que ce simple mot déclenchait en lui les voix qu'il essayait de refouler depuis si longtemps.

_« Il n'y a rien de plus puissant au monde que l'amour .»_

_« Tu n'as jamais été aimé, c'est ton père qui a commandité ton meurtre. »_

_« J'aurai pu refuser la mission mais je te hais car ta naissance a entraîné la mort de ma sœur bien aimée .»_

_« Va-t-en monstre! »_

_« Il aurait mieux valu que tu meurs! »_

_« Tu vois? Il dit t'aimer... Il te trahira et mourra de tes mains, comme les autres, comme ton père, ta mère et ton oncle... Détruis le, détruis cet importun. »_

En voyant la réaction de Gaara, Lee tenta de poser une main réconfortante pour le calmer. Le sable protecteur de l'ancien démon réagit trop vite. La violence du coup propulsa Lee contre le mur.

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Je n'en veux pas! Répéta-t-il.

La violence des mots étaient encore plus forte que celle du sable pour Lee. La réaction de son ami lui coupa le souffle.

Gaara se précipita hors de son bureau, ses sens en ébullition, laissant derrière lui, le jounin perdu face à cette réaction.

**A suivre.**

Si l'histoire vous plait laissez une petite review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Je veux te connaître

**Auteur:** Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité dans la fiction n'est de ma composition.

**Remerciement: **A tous ceux qui lisent et suivent la fiction ainsi qu'à Yamashita6 pour ses encouragements. Et non je ne suis pas gentille avec Lee^^. Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante? Parce queeeee!!!! ^^

**Note de l'auteur:**Je sais, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude et que certain(e)s vont me jeter des pierres après l'avoir lu. Pour ma défense je souhaitai vraiment pouvoir publier cette semaine, un chapitre. Chose faite maintenant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6**

C'est la tête en ébullition que Gaara sortit du village. A cette heure-ci de la nuit, il s'éloignait des lumières des maisons qui éclairaient encore au loin son chemin. La lune éclairait partiellement les dunes de sables. Le froid ne semblait pas affecté le jeune homme. La différence de température dans le désert entre le jour et la nuit était considérable. Le vent balayait le sommet des dunes, entrainant dans sa course des traînés de sédiments. Pourtant ce spectacle n'intéressa pas Gaara, ses pensées dirigées vers d'autres préoccupations.

Des souvenirs macabres emplissaient la tête du ninja. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même commençait à voler en éclat. Pourquoi Lee avait fait cette déclaration? Il arrivait à peine à accepter l'idée que les gens de son village l'avaient accepté et l'admiraient.

Les seules personnes a lui avoir jamais dit ces mots, avaient tenté de l'assassiner...A plusieurs reprises...Lee n'était pas comme son père ou son oncle mais il était difficile de ne pas faire l'amalgame. Étant enfant, il avait cherché désespérément un regard aimant, un peu de reconnaissance. Sa famille avait joué avec ce désir, ce besoin d'être aimé pour l'anéantir. Par la suite, il avait rejeté en bloc tout être vivant, ne voulant vivre que pour éliminer toute trace d'hypocrisie car il ne rencontrait que des regards de haine et de peur. Lee n'avait pas ce regard mais comment faire confiance après tant d'années à être abusé? En devenant kazekage, il rencontrait toutes sortes de personnes. Il préférait ne pas se voiler la face. Une bonne partie des gens qui l'entourait, jouaient les hypocrites. Un titre prestigieux attiraient toujours les vautours et les ambitieux. Ces simples mots prononcés par Lee ne devaient pas être si effrayants. Comment pouvoir être sûr que l'autre ne vous trahira pas?

Les images de son père et de son oncle, dures et froides traversaient son esprit. _« Un monstre incontrôlable»_. _«Envoyez Gaara en première ligne, de toute façon il ne craint rien. Rien ne le touche ».« Ta mère t'a maudit lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle serait sacrifiée pour toi. » « Je ne pardonnerais pas, c'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu ma sœur adorée. Si c'était à refaire, je retenterais de t'éliminer.» « Tu es une arme, sans faille. »_

Loin du village, le sable autour de Gaara se souleva formant un nuage dense. Il ne craignait pas de se faire mal avec cet élément qui le protégeait depuis sa naissance. Il pouvait laisser éclater ses sentiments et son chakra sans blesser ceux du village ou les inquiéter. Le sable tournait de plus en plus vite autour du roux. Il était un être dangereux et plus encore dans ces moments-là. Le sable était son ami, son protecteur, sa défense et l'utilisation qu'il en faisant était le reflet des émotions du roux. En faisant voler le sable il retrouvait peu à peu son calme et le contrôle de lui-même. La fatigue devait y être pour beaucoup également. Pouvoir être entouré de son élément, lui faisait du bien.

- Gaara!

La présence à la base de ses tourments, entra dans la zone de sable. Les grains devaient piquer Lee aux yeux. Ce dernier se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses mains tout en cherchant à se rapprocher du kage.

- Je t'en prie parle-moi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire çà.

Le nuage de sable voletait un peu moins vite et le ninja rejoignit son ami au cœur de cette tourmente, là où il n'y avait aucun danger. Un bleu s'était formé sur la tempe de Lee. Leur première confrontation ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Pourtant, il était là et fixait Gaara avec inquiétude en attendant un signe du jeune homme.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. C'est dangereux. Signala le kage.

- Cela importe peu. Un ami ne doit jamais en laisser un autre si il a besoin de soutien. Même si certains mots ont dépassé ma pensée, j'espère être toujours ton ami.

Le regard de Lee était déterminé à ne pas laisser Gaara seul face à ses tourments et surtout le protéger même de façon infime du complètement inutile mais ce simple geste était important pour le ninja de Konoha.

A ses paroles, les yeux de Gaara prirent un éclat un peu dément, se détournant de son interlocuteur.

- Comment pourrais-je être ami avec toi?

Lee prenait sur lui mais les mots durs le frappait de plein fouet.

- Je n'arrive même pas à rester à tes côtés sans entendre ces voix qui me disent de t'éliminer, de te réduire en tas de cendre. Chaque geste d'amitié que tu m'offres me pousse à me méfier de toi ou de tes actes. Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment de moi? Et pourtant d'un autre côté, je veux te protéger et toujours savoir où tu es, si tu vas bien. Quel genre d'ami je peux être si je redoute à chaque fois de te faire mal?

Le brun écoutait attentivement le shinobi du sable. Ce n'était pas comme si il ignorait le passé mouvementé de ce dernier. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

- Tu es un ami qui a peur de souffrir à nouveau. Je l'accepte même si je ne pourrais jamais comprendre tout à fait ta douleur mais quoi qu'il arrive ne te ferme pas à moi. Je veux savoir quand tu vas bien, quand tu souffres. Je souhaite pouvoir t'aider même si les voix que tu entends te disent de me tuer. Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'inquiète pas mais en tant qu'ami, si je peux t'aider à les faire taire alors je serai là.

Le nuage de sable autour d'eux diminuait peu à peu. Gaara fixait de ses yeux turquoises, ceux de Lee.

- Je ne contrôle pas toujours mes émotions. Commença le roux.

- Je sais. Acquiesça sérieusement le ninja.

-Je suis instable dans mes réactions.

- Je sais.

- Je risque de te blesser encore.

- C'est possible.

L'assurance du ninja de Konoha rassurait peu à peu les craintes du kage. Ce dernier termina alors sa liste de défauts.

- Je ne sais pas comment être un bon ami.

Un léger rire secoua Lee. Il leva son pouce en l'air, son traditionnel air confiant sur le visage.

- Je te l'apprendrai. Viens maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre rassurer ceux du village. Le nuage n'est pas passé inaperçu et cela fait bien vingt minutes que je ne suis pas revenu. Je crois bien qu'ils doivent être au bord de l'apoplexie en s'imaginant leur kage massacrer un diplomate étranger.

Gaara acquiesça, les traits de son visage se firent plus doux. La crise était finie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sur le chemin du retour. Pourtant une question brûlait les lèvres du ninja du sable.

- Lee, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, étais-tu sérieux?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, dit-il le visage grave.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à avouer de nouveau ses sentiments.

Après quelques secondes, Gaara reprit la parole alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée du village.

- Je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments. J'apprends à peine ce que signifie l'amitié.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus triste et le regard un peu trop perdu vers le lointain.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour çà. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends un refus. Je crois que je commence à gérer au mieux ce genre de réponse. Je suis déjà heureux que tu fasses tant d'effort pour être mon ami et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes du village, Baki et un groupe de ninja arrivèrent devant eux, l'air inquiet sur le visage.

- Kazekage-sama vous allez bien? Lee-kun?

Gaara acquiesça. L'allure générale du kage montrait clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ou à redouter.

- Je vais bien. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas s'expliquer sur la scène qui s'était produite avant dans le désert. Cela aurait remis partiellement en cause l'état de santé mental du kage aux yeux de ses subordonnés.

-----

En arrivant chez lui, Gaara n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence dans la maison. Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon, pas de disputes entre son frère et sa soeur. Il ressentit un manque. Cette sensation lui parût étrange. Il avait toujours connu le silence et la solitude. Depuis quand avait-il ressentit le besoin de voir des visages familiers?

Pour se changer l'esprit, il décida se s'installer dans sa chambre après avoir fait un détour à la salle d'eau. Sa chambre... Elle n'était composée que d'un grand lit qui ne risquait pas d'être usé, une armoire et d'un bureau. Comme tout bon ninja, on lui avait enseigné, dès l'enfance, qu'il fallait toujours privilégié un décor fonctionnel pour simplifier le rangement. La pièce manquait d'âme. Pas une photo venait égayer les murs ocres, pas le moindre indice pour dire qui occupait ses lieux. Gaara n'avait jamais prit le temps de personnifier sa chambre. Manque d'envie, manque de temps. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, restant sciemment dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme tourna sa chaise de bureau vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce avant de s'y installer.

Son regard balaya le paysage avant de s'arrêter sur le bâtiment où dormait Lee depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas réglé tous leurs problèmes mais durant la soirée, Gaara ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis son affrontement avec Naruto. Comme si, toutes les vannes avaient été ouvertes. Il avait parlé sans aucune retenue et avait exposé ses craintes les plus personnelles. Lee l'avait écouté et prit le temps de le rassurer. Le brun aurait pu s'en servir pour l'humilier ou le faire chanter mais c'était un risque que Gaara avait voulu prendre. Il n'avait pas à le regretter maintenant. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait faire confiance en toute simplicité au jeune homme. C'était un bonheur que beaucoup avait déjà eut le plaisir de gouter mais pour Gaara s'était la première fois. Il gardait ce souvenir en mémoire et comptait le protéger pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'il avait ressentit durant cet instant.

**A suivre**

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des mots d'encouragements à la scribouillarde que je suis. Merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Je veux te connaître

**Auteur: **Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage de cette fiction ne sont de ma création.

**Note de l'auteur: V**oilà un autre chapitre. Je préviens d'avance, il est beaucoup plus tourné vers de l'action que de la romance et oui, il faut bien que je fasse avancer l'histoire un peu ^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira .

**Remerciements:**à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette fiction.

**A Blues-moon**: merci pour ton commentaire, par contre pour les fautes, j'avoue il y en aura toujours un peu T_T .Pardon d'avance si tes yeux saignent.

**Lugia**: Merci cela m'a fait plaisir et oui je compte bien finir cette histoire mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura en tout. Entre 10 et 12, je pense donc patience pour pouvoir tout lire ^^.

**Yamashita6:**Gaara n'était pas déjà humain à la base?Oo, je plaisante. Voilà la suite.

**SanMalo: **Ouiii j'essaye de faire un minimum d'histoire car beaucoup de fic s'arrêtent juste à « comment les faire b.... en un minimum d'effort littéraire ». Et bien j'avoue maintenant...Je ne suis pas portée plus que ça sur l'écriture de Lemon. Arf, je viens de perdre le ¾ de mes lecteurs en une phrase là T_T. Revenez, j'ai juste dit que décrire pendant 3 pages le mouvement avant-arrière çà me passionnait pas c'est tout. Pas qu'il n'y aura rien du tout.

Bref tout çà pour dire merci de me lire et de laissez un comm '.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre7**

- Achetez ma viande, elle est fraiche, de première qualité!

- Passez ici, pour voir les nombreuses épices, cannelle, gingembre, safran, vanille...

- Les plus beaux tissus sont à ce stand! Ce sont les plus belles étoffes du pays feu! Tout le monde nous les envie et nous vous les faisons à prix d'or pour vous aujourd'hui!

La voix des crieurs de la place publics formait une cacophonie, espérant attirer le plus de clients possible. Le village n'était jamais plus animé que dans ces moments-là. Dans cette foule dense, Gaara pouvait se promener s'en être dévisagé. Aucun étale ne l'intéressait particulièrement, il recherchait un objet dans la foule.

Autant il était facile de se camoufler dans le marché, il était moins aisé d'agir à sa guise ainsi que de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose sans se faire remarquer. Un informateur avait laissé entendre qu'une bombe était installée au milieu du marché. Plusieurs questions venaient alors en tête du kazekage. Qui était celui qui les avaient renseigné? Dans quel but? Où se trouvait exactement la bombe si bombe il y avait. La priorité était l'engin explosif. Une partie des ninjas était sur cette mission.

Si la bombe explosait, une partie du village serait détruit. Ça serait un véritable drame. Fermer le marché était hors de question et c'était dans cette situation que se trouvait Gaara à ce moment précis. Il était dans sa tenue de ninja, laissant tomber celle de kage. Sa jarre était ouverte. Il avait libéré depuis un moment, du sable en plusieurs petites quantités qu'il pouvait contrôler à distance. Son sable se faufilait entre les étales pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. Cela utilisait beaucoup de chakra et il espérait vraiment pouvoir trouver rapidement la source du problème.

Dans le détour d'une rue, son regard se posa sur sa jeune élève Matsuri. Elle regardait les marchandises du marché. Il s'approcha de la brune et se posta derrière elle.

- Matsuri.

Au son de cette voix grave, le jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

- Gaara-sama, je suis contente de vous rencontrer ici.

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne fallait. Il avait inventé cette histoire de mission pour l'éloigner de ces lieux. Et puis vu le travail qu'il y avait dans le village, ce n'était pas le boulot qui manquait. Elle acquiesça et rangea le petit paquet qu'elle venait d'obtenir du stand.

- Vas voir les médecins ninjas et demande-leur un compte rendu détaillé sur l'affaire que je leur ai assigné. Apporte moi leur conclusion dans mon bureau.

La brune fut surprise de l'ordre car ce n'était pas une des missions auxquelles elle était habituée mais s'exécuta sans rechigner. Dans un léger nuage de poussière, elle disparut du champ de vision de son mentor. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Gaara retourna dans sa quête d'engin explosif. De grandes caisses de bois étaient fouillées minutieusement par des chuunins. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Le temps passait et l'informateur avait bien précisé que tout exploserait lorsque le soleil serait à son zénith. Gaara commençait à perdre patience quand une équipe de ninjas se présenta devant lui pour lui signaler la nouvelle.

- Kagekaze-sama, nous avons retrouvé la bombe. Notre équipe de démineurs se chargent de désamorcer le système d'explosion. Ils ont sécurisé la zone.

Gaara accueillit cela avec soulagement et hocha la tête d'approbation. Il rappela à lui le sable dispersé aux quatre coins du marché.

- Avez-vous eu des renseignements sur notre poseur de bombes? Ou sur notre mystérieux indic?

- Des marchands ont croisé un type louche rôder autour des marchandises piégées avant qu'ils ne le chassent. Nous avons demandé un signalement et apparemment notre suspect se serait réfugié dans les quartiers sud.

Ils étaient considérés comme les bas quartiers de la ville. Les bars mal famés étaient les repères des types qui voulaient se faire discret. La prostitution, bien qu' illégale, se faisait plus ou moins ouvertement, malgré les nombreuses descentes des ninjas pour stopper cela. Sunagakure était le seul village dans le désert avant la ville portuaire au sud du pays du vent à environ deux jours de marche. Beaucoup venaient se reposer et chercher de la compagnie payante pour passer un peu de bon temps. Seulement les endroits mal famés pouvaient aussi avoir des bons côtés. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour obtenir des informations sur quiconque venait dans ces lieux.

La situation n'était pas si négative qu'il pouvait le penser.

- Bien vous deux, dit-il en désignant les ninjas en face de lui. Venez avec moi. Nous allons directement là-bas.

Sans plus attendre, l'équipe partit en courant vers la partie sud de la ville. Les deux subordonnés de Gaara firent la description physique de l'homme. Plus ils en approchaient, plus les rues étaient étroites et moins bien entretenues. Le regard de certains passants se fit plus méfiant. Certaines mines étaient burinées par le temps qui passait, les excès d'alcool et de tabac. Certaines jeunes femmes préféraient fuir ces importuns qui venaient dans leur quartier. Le bandeau du vent n'était pas toujours très bien vu. C'était le signe de l'autorité dans le village.

En faisant la tournée des bars, les trois ninjas n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenus. Certains les regardaient de hauts, d'autres détournaient le regard. Des murmures se faisaient entendre.

-Les ninjas sont de la pire espèce...

-Si on allait « taquiner »un peu ses hommes si importants.

- Arrête tes délires, regarde bien le plus jeune! Roux avec un tatouage sur le front, cela ne peut être que lui, le kazekage!

- Impossible!

D'un regard, Gaara fit taire les commérages dans le bar. Sans faire plus attention à ces piliers de comptoir, il se planta devant le patron des lieux. C'était un homme de haute carrure, les cheveux et yeux bruns. Une barbe de deux jours encadrait une bouche peu souriante. Il portait un tablier qui avait dû être blanc en début de journée.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Je ne veux pas d'histoire dans mon bar!Je suis un homme réglo, messieurs.

Naturellement le roux prit la parole.

- Nous recherchons un suspect. Il n'est pas du village, brun, grand, avec une balafre au niveau de la tempe gauche.

Un léger tic fit tressaillir l'œil du patron.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je sais quoi que ce soit?

Les ninjas restèrent de marbre face à cet homme.

- J'ai les pleins pouvoirs pour raser votre établissement si vous cacher un ennemi du village.

Gaara ne faisait pas dans le détail, aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses résolutions. La protection de Sunagakure était sa priorité absolue. Après une seconde d'hésitation pour voir si le rouquin bluffait, le brun préféra cracher le morceau.

- Votre type, je ne le connais pas plus que çà. Il n'est venu qu'une fois ou deux. Mais je peux vous dire où il crèche en ce moment. C'est un drôle celui là. Il ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Il griffonna sur un bout de papier l'adresse où logeait le suspect.

- Tenez et surtout ne revenez pas de sitôt, vous faites fuir ma clientèle.

Les deux chuunins furent dégoutés des lieux, de la population et des propos qui s'étaient tenus. Pour Gaara, seul l'indifférence était la meilleure réponse à donner à ce genre de personne. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité même dans le village mais il devait composer avec.

Il jeta un œil sur l'adresse et chiffonna le papier avant de repartir à la chasse. Ils se dirigèrent plus au sud, dans une maison qui paraissait rafistolée de partout. Elle était tout en hauteur, les murs ocres bien qu' accordés au reste du paysage, paraissaient plus sales et moins entretenus. Des jeunes filles aux jupons légers entraient et sortaient de ces lieux.

L'un des ninjas qui accompagnait Gaara déglutit en voyant les lieux, alors que l'une d'entre elles s'approchaient tout en faisant les yeux doux.

- Alors mon mignon, cela te dit de faire un tour à l'intérieur? Je te ferais découvrir toutes les beautés de ces lieux.

Le jeune homme piqua un fard avant de bredouiller un refus. Elle était blonde et ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. La jeune femme blonde qui venait de les accoster allait approcher Gaara quand une femme plus âgée, l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non mais t'es pas folle? Tu ne vois pas que ce sont des ninjas?

Un petit hoquet de peur secoua la jeune fille. Gaara les coupa avant qu'elles ne cherchent à s'enfuir.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vos activités pratiquées dans ces lieux. Nous recherchons un homme qui est venu se réfugier chez vous depuis quelques semaines.

La matrone, inquiète de voir ce jeune blanc bec de vingt ans lui parler ainsi, lui répondit sèchement.

- Il n'est pas là vot' gars! Et puis des hommes c'est pas ça qui manque par ici, pas vrai les filles? Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, ah ben tient, regardez, le v'la au coin de la rue qui r'vient!

Effectivement, un homme ressemblant à la description, arrivait l'air satisfait aux lèvres. En quelques secondes, le suspect sentit la menace face à lui et détala dans les rues de Suna. Malheureusement pour lui, Gaara et les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient n'eurent pas besoin de longtemps avant de lui tomber dessus.

- Ne me faîtes pas de mal! Je me rends!

Gaara se posta devant cet homme, l'air menaçant.

- Maintenant que nous t'avons trouvé, parle! Qui es-tu? Pour qui travailles-tu? Pourquoi cette bombe?

Le poseur de bombe était maintenant encadré de chaque côté par les subordonnés du kage.

- Je ne sais rien, je ne suis pas de la région, laissez-moi en paix!

Il fut secoué un peu brutalement par ses geôliers. Mais au lieu de l'apeurer cela le fit rire. Un rire hystérique, dément. Cela ne rassura pas les ninjas.

- Il est bientôt midi, tic, tac, tic, tac! Ha ha ha ha!

- Il n'y a plus de bombe, nous l'avons trouvé et désamorcé. Informa Gaara.

Le regard noir dément se plongea dans le regard turquoise du roux.

- Oh et qui vous a informé, croyez-vous?

Il n'était pas en train de dire que c'était lui le mystérieux informateur? Lorsque les aiguilles de l'horloge du village se rejoignirent sur midi, une énorme déflagration se fit entendre, surprenant les ninjas. Le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, le suspect avait les yeux révulsés, de l'écume aux lèvres et des tremblements secouaient son corps entier.

-Lâchez-le! Il vient de mordre dans une capsule de curare.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour cet homme. Tandis qu'il agonisait, Gaara sauta pour se retrouver au-dessus des toits pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Le bâtiment où logeaient les émissaires étrangers. Sans plus réfléchir, il courut jusqu'à l'endroit du drame. Des débris s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Des râles de personnes blessées revenaient régulièrement.

- Gaara!

En se retournant, il vit sa sœur Temari.

- Nous avons été trompé. Il n'y avait pas une mais deux bombes. Celui qui a fait cela, nous a dispersé dans tout le village pour nous éloigner de ces lieux. Il savait qu'il pourrait alors agir à sa guise. Ce n'était pas Suna qui était visé mais les émissaires ninjas venus pour le traité.

En faisant cette constatation, Gaara se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur de jugement qu'il avait fait. La blonde posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Il avait tellement de responsabilité et de situations à gérer... Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour.

Le jeune chef du village cherchait des yeux Lee. Était-il dans les bâtiments lors de l'explosion? Une boule d'angoisse l'envahit en ne voyant pas son ami. Des ninjas commençaient à déblayer le terrain et certains se trouvaient encore sous les débris.

_« Faîtes qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... »_

Apparemment, il n'y avait eu que peu de monde dans ces lieux dans les alentours de midi. C'était surtout les projections qui avaient blessés les personnes aux alentours. Les médecins soignaient des bras cassés, des commotions ...

_« Lee, Lee ...»_

Rien ne pouvait rassurer le roux avant de le voir vivant. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin cette coupe au bol caractéristique et ces vêtements verts, son cœur rata un battement. Le brun aidait à sortir des décombres une personne ensevelie. Il parlait doucement pour ne pas choquer la pauvre victime. Le soulagement que ressentit le kage fut sans précédent. Lee allait bien, il était sauf. Dans ce drame c'était le seul point positif.

Baki et quelques autres ninjas arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame. Son ancien mentor s'approcha pour faire son rapport.

- Kazekage-sama. Les patrouilles extérieures ont remarqué des mouvements en dehors du village. Deux groupes se sont enfuis dans la direction Nord; Nord-Est.

La rage reprenait Gaara. Des terroristes avaient piégé son village, blessés des gens sous sa protection et menacés la paix entre les nations.

- Rassemblez tous les ninjas disponibles, nous partons en chasse.

Baki ainsi que Temari acquiescèrent sans rien dire de peur d'affronter la colère de l'ancien monstre du sable. Très vite, Gaara fut entouré d'une dizaine de ninjas de tous ordres. Un léger froncement de sourcils montra son mécontentement. Pas plus de monde que ça? Cela pouvait faire deux équipes, voir trois mais dans le désert, les traces se perdaient vite. Mais une surprise de taille l'attendit.

- Gaara-sama, nous nous mettons à votre disposition. Se présenta humblement Lee.

Une moitié des diplomates ninjas se trouvaient en face de lui. Des ninjas de la brume, de la rizière, de la feuille, des montagnes étaient déjà prêts et équipés.

- Je ne peux vous demander ceci. Vous n'êtes pas formé pour des expéditions dans le désert.

- Répartissez les ninjas du sable dans les équipes. Nous nous fions entièrement à votre jugement.

Le kage pouvait voir la totale confiance que lui accordait ces ninjas et ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Bien, que chaque ninja du sable aille se répartir, je pars moi-même avec ceux de la feuille. Temari, tu restes ici pour superviser le déblaiement du bâtiment et les soins aux blessés.

Temari allait contester l'ordre mais le regard déterminé de son cadet l'en dissuada.

Le plan était simple, les équipes suivaient les indications de direction données par les patrouilles extérieures jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le moindre indice ou trace menant à ces terroristes.

En les regardant partir Temari fut rejoint par Kankuro.

- Gaara est parti avec eux? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Le conseil ne va pas apprécier du tout cela.

Les deux ninjas ne pouvaient que rester là à attendre le retour de leurs compagnons.

**A suivre**

Si l'histoire vous plaît, envoyez un petit mot d'encouragement à l'auteur, merci.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Je veux te connaître

**Auteur**: Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour cette fiction font partie du manga Naruto. Ils ne sont pas de ma propre création.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout mais bon, si je reprenais à chaque fois que je ne le suis pas, je ne posterais plus du tout ^^.

**Remerciements:**

Yamashita6:T'en fais pas pour Gaara, il en verra d'autres le pauvre. Merci pour ton soutien^^

Lugia:Je te remercie pour ta review, voilà la suite en espérant que çà te plaise toujours autant

A tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent la fiction

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 8**

Ils étaient partis depuis deux heures. Les équipes avaient pris des pistes différentes pour retrouver ces terroristes. Le paysage du pays du vent n'était pas composé que de dunes de sables à perte de vue. Il variait avec des plateaux rocheux et de petites montagnes. Pour protéger les ninjas de la chaleur du soleil, chacun avait reçu un couvre-chef typique de Suna avec le voile pour le visage. Des talkies walkies de moyenne portée permettaient la communication entre les équipes en cas d'aide.

L'équipe de Gaara se composait des ninjas de la feuille. En éclaireur, de nombreux insectes s'enfonçaient dans le sable formant de nombreux sillons sur le sable et dans le sol. Le ninja responsable de ces animaux, portait les traditionnelles lunettes noires de son clan ainsi qu'un manteau qui recouvrait son corps et la moitié de son visage.

- Il fait parti de la famille Aburame, il n'est pas très bavard mais ce sont les meilleurs pisteurs de notre village. Expliqua Lee .

Gaara n'avait vu qu'une fois cette capacité à contrôler les insectes. Ils étaient vifs, rapides et passaient complètement inaperçus. Au bout d'un moment, les insectes revinrent auprès de leur maître. Ces créatures noires et luisantes s'agitaient dans une sorte de danse. Le ninja en charge de ces rampants acquiesça en regardant dans la direction sud- est.

- Ils ont changé de direction, ils essayent de nous induire en erreur en modifiant sans cesse leur itinéraire. Ils savent que nous les traquons et au rythme où ils vont, nous ne devons plus être très éloignés d'eux.

Gaara apprécia ces nouvelles. Sans plus attendre, ils se remirent en route. Le kage n'admettait pas cette attaque menée contre son village. Son regard reprenait l'éclat de l'ancien démon, froid et calculateur. Il était le garant de la paix dans son pays et ces hommes avaient mis à mal ce qu'il défendait. Il était concentré sur son objectif et ne remarqua pas que Lee le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent dans un paysage de roches. Les lieux étaient constitués de rocailles, la végétation poussait peu mais quelques herbes persistaient malgré tout. Les plus gros rochers formaient des angles morts où il était facile de se cacher. Après un contrôle rapide de l'endroit, les ninjas eurent la confirmation de la présence d'ennemis. Ils étaient cinq. Les shinobis de la feuille étaient en infériorité numérique mais en force pure, ils les dépassaient de loin.

La stratégie était simple, il fallait en garder au moins un en vie pour pouvoir l'interroger par la suite. Les ennemis étaient installés en cercle pour se reposer. Ils avaient couru pendant des heures et paraissaient harassés. Malgré tout, ils restaient sur leurs gardes. L'équipe de Gaara se divisa en deux pour pouvoir les encercler. Le kage fut accompagné du maître en taijutsu, tandis que les deux autres restaient en position.

Lee vérifiait au fur et à mesure d'éventuels pièges. Des bribes de conversations se faisaient entendre de ces hommes.

- Reposons-nous cinq minutes. Après le remue-ménage que nous avons créé, je ne doute pas qu'ils soient très vite sur nos traces. Quand nous aurons franchi les montagnes, nous serons tranquilles.

Gaara les fixait pour enregistrer chaque visage, chaque ennemi à abattre. Lee passa sa tête également au dessus du rocher.

- Les reconnais-tu Gaara?

- Non mais leur bandeau montre qu'ils sont du pays du vent.

Les ninjas encerclés étaient dans la trentaine. Les cicatrices et les airs bourrus montraient qu'ils avaient toujours connu une vie dure et parsemées de combats. Les tenues ne faisaient aucun doutes sur leur provenance.

- Après ce coup là, la réputation du kazekage va en prendre un sacré coup. La guerre pourra enfin reprendre. Qui pourrait avoir confiance en un tel « chef »?

- J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête au moment de l'explosion.

- Tant qu'on peut s'échapper, c'est le principal. Il est vraiment glauque le monstre du désert.

Gaara gardait son visage grave et sérieux mais Lee, à côté, bouillait littéralement. Ses poings fermés à l'extrême faisaient blanchir ses doigts.

Les hommes allaient bientôt reprendre leur route. Il était temps d'agir.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes derrière moi, Lee. Ordonna le roux.

Lee allait objecter quand Gaara donna le signal à ses autres coéquipiers pour agir. Très vite, l'attaque fut lancée. Quatre kunaïs foncèrent vers les renégats. Les hommes parèrent rapidement l'assaut. Ils se mirent en position de défense. Le second assaut ne se fit pas attendre. Des explosifs forcèrent le groupe à se disperser.

Gaara prit en chasse, en compagnie du brun, trois des hommes qu'ils traquaient.

- Katon!

Une boule de feu se dirigea vers Lee mais fut vite arrêtée par un mur de sable. Les signes allaient très vite. Gaara s'occupait de les défendre tout en cherchant une ouverture pour les attaquer.

Le sol étant rocheux, il fallait attendre que son chakra agisse sur la matière pour la transformer en sable. Des shurikens fonça vers les deux assaillants. Sans plus réfléchir, Lee passa devant Gaara.

- Lee, non!

Sans plus écouter, il attaqua de front les hommes face à lui. Ils étaient bons dans leurs mouvements mais l'entraînement spécial du ninja de la feuille faisait la différence. Sa rapidité d'exécution ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires. Plus en retrait, Gaara ne pouvait intervenir avec son ninjutsu, de peur d'atteindre Lee de plein fouet. Son sarcophage de sable était prêt mais blesser son compagnon était hors de question.

Il trouva enfin une ouverture lorsque Lee fut repoussé vers lui. Sans plus attendre, Gaara lança sa protection de sable. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le brun se retrouva prisonnier avec son ami dans une bulle de sable. Le noir les envahissant complètement. Le jeune homme connaissait cette protection. Dans l'obscurité, Le spécialiste du taïjutsu sentit Gaara faire une série de mouvements rapides, signes qu'il allait passer à l'attaque.

-Sarcophage du désert!

Gaara referma son poing et des cris de terreurs ainsi que des craquements d'os résonnèrent comme des bruits sourds. Après quelques secondes de silence, le sable autour des deux ninjas s'effrita doucement laissant la lumière revenir. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux hommes avaient des sentiments identiques. Gaara affichait pourtant un air neutre mais le mécontentement rendait la tension dans l'air, électrique.

- Kazekage-sama! Lee! Nous avons attrapés deux ninjas! Où sont les autres?Demanda le dernier membre de l'équipe.

- Sous terre. Répondit Lee d'une voix lugubre, sans détourner le regard du roux.

Sentant les problèmes arriver, le ninja du clan Aburame déclara qu'il fallait prévenir les autres équipes ninjas et qu'il était temps de rentrer au village. Les deux prisonniers étaient endormis grâce à une technique de genjutsu.

Bien mais l'heure est pas mal avancé, nous ne serons pas de retour avant la nuit. Avant que le soleil se couche, il faudra trouver un endroit où dormir. Traverser le désert la nuit est plus que déconseillé. Expliqua Gaara se détournant enfin de son compagnon.

Ils reprirent leur marche, faisant demi-tour vers Sunagakure. Leur cadence était moins rapide à cause des renégats à transporter. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant la longue marche. Sur ces terres, les roches se faisaient de moins en moins hautes et la végétation raz laissait la place de plus en plus au sable.

Ni Gaara, ni Lee ne voulait décolérer. A cause des actions du brun, le kage n'avait pas pu le protéger comme il le souhaitait. Il s'était exposé mettant sa vie en danger. Lee avait foncé tête baissée sans prendre en compte ses ordres. Certains ambassadeurs étaient dans un état déplorable. Il n'aurait jamais pu expliquer à l'hokage ce qui était arrivé à Lee si ce dernier avait du être blessé.

Il arrivèrent finalement devant une petite grotte, idéale pour les protéger du froid durant la nuit.

- Nous camperons ici. Il n'y aura plus loin jusqu'au village demain matin.

La nuit arriva très vite et avec elle, le froid. Ils avaient réalisé un petit camp de fortune et un feu avait été allumé avec le peu dont ils disposaient. Ils n'avaient que des brindilles pour le maintenir. Ils manqueraient rapidement de ressources pour avoir un feu toute la nuit. N'ayant que la lumière du camp, le ciel était constellé d'étoiles. Rien ne venait perturber leur lueur. Le spectacle était vraiment magnifique pour celui qui n'était pas habitué. Les étoiles filantes zébraient par moment la voûte céleste.

Les ninjas décidèrent de se relayer pour monter la garde. Seul Gaara veillerait toute la nuit. Le premier quart fut prit par le spécialiste des insectes. Gaara et lui n'étant pas de grands bavards, la garde se passa dans le calme. Vers minuit, tandis que le roux remettait autant de brindilles que possible dans le feu, Lee se réveilla pour prendre la suite.

Le silence était toujours de rigueur. Lee semblait absorbé par la danse des flammes et restait dans un mutisme à toute épreuve.

Gaara ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction du brun. C'était ce dernier qui était en faute. Il avait délibérément ignoré ses ordres pour se jeter dans la bagarre.

La curiosité étant trop forte, le ninja du sable posa la question.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté les ordres tout à l'heure?

Lee continuait de regarder le feu mais le léger tressaillement de ses sourcils était le signe qu'il avait entendu la question.

- Je suis un ninja et non un figurant. Je suis tout aussi apte que n'importe qui dans un combat.

- Ce n'était pas un exercice. Je suis responsable de toi.

- Je n'ai pas à obéir aveuglément à tous tes ordres. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un de tes subordonnés. Dit-il en fixant son regard vers les yeux turquoises qui l'interrogeaient.

La réponse fit l'effet d'une claque à Gaara mais ce dernier, ne préféra pas le montrer. Lee lui avait avouer ses sentiments il y avait peu et inconsciemment peut-être, il avait cru son attachement sans faille. Dans sa jeunesse, on lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'une personne était amoureuse, elle faisait son possible pour plaire à l'autre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus comprendre son compagnon.

- Je ne tiens pas à te perdre. Avoua Gaara.

- Me surprotéger, ne servira à rien. Mais enfin bon sang Gaara, ne comprends-tu pas que je pouvais que réagir face à ses ordures? Rester en retrait après ce qu'ils ont fait?A toi et au village? Ce qu'ils ont osé dire? Seigneur!

Il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait senti lui-même la rage l'envahir contre ces hommes.

- Comment aurais-je pu rester en arrière quand ces ordures s'en prennent à la personne qui m'est chère?

Une forte chaleur envahit la poitrine du kage. Lee voulait le protéger comme lui voulait le faire.

- Qui t'es chère.

Le jeune homme du désert avait dit cela plus pour lui qui pour Lee. Le brun se souvenant de la réaction brutale de Gaara la dernière fois, chercha à atténuer son propos.

- Oui, enfin entre amis, c'est normal.

L'ancien chinjuriki ne prit pas garde à la dernière phrase prononcée. Il se posait beaucoup de questions et voulait des réponses.

- Comment as-tu su que je comptais pour toi?

Les joues du brun prirent une couleur carmin.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en parler. Dit-il en baissant le regard.

Pourtant il pouvait sentir le regard turquoise lui brûler la nuque. Lee prit alors son courage à deux mains.

- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais ta manière d'être avec le peuple de Suna, ta gentillesse malgré tout ce qui t'était arrivé... Au début ce n'était que de l'admiration mais plus je te regardais durant les réunions et plus mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de toi. J'étais impressionné par ton sens du jugement et l'équité dont tu faisais preuve même si cela ne concernait pas Suna directement. Mon...Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite lorsque je te voyais...Cela à commencé surtout lorsque tu es venu un soir à l'improviste...Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je te l'ai dis, je ferais en sorte de ne pas t'ennuyer avec tout cela. Tu n'es pas le premier qui me dit non.

- Comment était cette personne?

- Qui donc?

- La première personne que tu as aimé.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage de Lee.

- Je l'ai connu à peu près au même moment que toi. Son caractère fort, sa détermination fait d'elle une kunoichi vraiment exceptionnelle même si elle semble cacher plusieurs personnalités parfois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être effrayante quand elle s'énerve! Par certains côté tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à croire que je suis attiré par ces traits de caractères.

Il en parlait avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

Gaara se rapprocha de Lee et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, là où battait doucement le cœur du brun. Il voulait le sentir sous ses doigts.

- Et en ce moment? Bat-il plus vite?

La main posée sur son torse et le regard franc le fixant ne fit qu'accentuer le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier et envoya un afflux sanguin dans ses joues. Il chercha à se dégager.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela?

- Je veux savoir si je peux rendre tes sentiments

Lee sourit doucement à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi mais ça me rends heureux que tu veuilles quand même essayer.

Gaara resta un instant à regarder ce visage éclairer par la lumière des flammes.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le regard du tigre de jade s'agrandit au possible, la tête en surchauffe.

-Que...Que... Mais pourquoi?

- Un baiser peut me permettre de savoir si mes sentiments peuvent être plus que de l'amitié ou non.

Gaara restait calme et stoïque tandis que son compagnon luttait pour garder ses esprits intacts. Le roux qui était face au ninja de la feuille, s'approcha doucement des lèvres tremblantes du brun. Il sentait le souffle chaud et erratique quand soudain une main le repoussa gentiment mais surement.

- Non, je ne peux pas t'embrasser ainsi Gaara et tu ne le veux pas vraiment non plus.

Le regard de Lee était tendre et déterminé. Le kage ne comprenait pas.

-Je ne supporterais pas surtout si c'est pour être rejeté juste après. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. Quand tu seras prêt, tes sentiments seront clairs mais d'ici là, je ne te toucherais pas. Le magnifique tigre de jade en fait le serment!

Gaara allait répondre quand un grognement se fit entendre. Le dernier ninja se réveilla. Il était déjà temps de changer la garde. Après un dernier signe de salut, Lee retourna sous sa couverture de fortune pour trouver un minimum de sommeil.

Le ninja du pays du vent avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Les renégats étaient hors d'état de nuire mais il fallait encore savoir qui avait commandité ces actes terroristes. De plus ses sentiments pour le brun n'étaient pas clairs. En repensant aux paroles de son compagnon, la seule chose qui lui traversait l'esprit était que oui il avait vraiment eut envie de l'embrasser durant cet instant malgré les dires de Lee.

Le reste de la nuit se termina sans encombre et le lendemain dès 'aub, la petite équipe reprit son chemin vers Sunagakure.

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre:** Je veux te connaître

**Auteur**: Chocobon

**Série: **Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition. Ils sont tous du manga Naruto.

**Note de l'auteur:**Désolée pour le retard mais je tiens bon et je vous envoie la suite de l'histoire ^^. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant.

**Remerciements:**A tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et

Lugia:Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait plaisir ^^. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite;p.

Melusine:Encore un autre chapitre, j'espère avoir ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^.

Yamashita6: Oui l'histoire avance de plus en plus on touche bientôt à la fin.

Que va faire Gaara? Lee? Est-ce que Naruto sera complètement ignoré tout au long de cette fic? Kankuro aura-t-il assez de maquillage pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la fic? Enfin bref, Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

-Ce que vous avez fait est complètement inconscient Kazekage-sama!

Le conseil du village s'était réuni en urgence pour parler de la situation actuelle. La destruction d'un des bâtiments de Suna et les blessés inquiétaient les aînés. Gaara était devant les conseillers pour expliquer ses actions et l'échec de la protection des émissaires étrangers.

- Je reconnais notre impuissance en ce qui concerne l'affaire de l'explosion mais en partant en chasse contre ces terroristes, nous avons fait des prisonniers. Ils sont actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire pour connaître les raisons de leurs agissements. J'ai également reçu le rapport médical des deux cadavres que nous avons découvert il y a peu. D'après nos médecins, ils étaient de notre village, deux hommes célibataires de trente ans. N'ayant aucune attache familiale, leur absence n'a alerté personne. Il était donc facile pour nos ennemis de prendre leur place.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé est de votre responsabilité. Savons-nous si les émissaires ninjas ont parlé de se rétracter pour le traité?

- Ils comprennent parfaitement la situation. Les blessés ont été immédiatement pris en charge et ils ne remettent en aucune façon la bonne volonté de notre village pour consolider les liens de paix entre nos pays.

Quelques têtes approuvaient, appréciant l'efficacité du jeune homme dans cette affaire.

- N'ayant plus de logements pour nos invités, j'ai pris l'initiative de les répartir parmi certaines familles de confiance de Suna. Ils seront alors sous bonne garde et nous n'aurons pas à craindre de nouvelles représailles de ce genre.

- Je souhaite vraiment pour vous que tout ce chaos soit bientôt oublié. Vous jouez également votre place de Kazekage avec cette histoire.

Le regard grave de Gaara ne cilla pas. Il connaissait les risques et la possibilité d'être destitué si tout tournait au drame.

- La situation est sous contrôle. Dans peu de temps, le traité sera ratifié et les caravaniers repartis. Le village va retrouver le calme habituel.

Après un rapide salut de tête au conseil, Gaara sortit de la salle. Les menaces à peine voilées de ses aînés le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Après tout le travail mené, cette épée de Damoclès était plus pesante que jamais. Il protégeait son village, ses habitants et par dessus tout, il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde en tant que protecteur de Suna. Comment ces vieux décrépis pouvaient croire une seule seconde qu'il négligerait tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur?

En arrivant dans son bureau, le jeune homme s'installa dans son fauteuil et poussa un soupir. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait nerveusement. Alors qu'il regardait le ciel pour se vider l'esprit, un ninja toqua à la porte.

- Entrez!

Un chuunin portant le bandeau dans ses cheveux coupés courts entra, faisant le signe de reconnaissance.

- Je viens au rapport Kazekage-sama.

Le shinobi revenait de la salle d'interrogatoire où les deux prisonniers y étaient captifs. Grâce aux techniques ninjas, il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour leur délier la langue.

- Les deux renégats sont prêts à répondre à toutes les questions que vous souhaitez poser.

Gaara acquiesça de contentement.

- Bien, allons-y.

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs avant de descendre dans les sous-sols menant à des pièces sombres qui retenaient des prisonniers de toutes sortes. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce vide de fenêtres, seule la lueur des bougies posées en cercle autour du ninja captif, éclairait les lieux. Deux subordonnés de Gaara paraissaient concentrés après avoir lancé un sceau pour rendre le détenu plus coopératif. Les yeux du renégat étaient vides d'expressions.

Sans une once de compassion pour cet homme, Gaara se plaça devant lui, l'air grave et les bras croisés.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme répondit malgré de légères hésitations en ouvrant la bouche.

- Je...Je suis Kagura, ninja déserteur du village de Suna.

Ainsi donc ils étaient du village... Sa disparition devait remonter à pas mal de temps car ce nom ne disait rien au roux.

- Pourquoi avez-vous agi contre le village?

- Nous n'avons pas fait cela dans l'intention de nuire à nos terres d'origines, nous combattons pour son bien.

Cette réponse laissait Gaara perplexe.

- De quelle façon pensez-vous protéger le village?

Le prisonnier avait toujours l'air hagard mais un léger sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

- En éliminant les ennemis. Nous recherchons à lui rendre son prestige perdu.

- Son prestige?

Le trentenaire raconta alors dans un débit lent et régulier son histoire, sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

- Nous nous sommes enfuis, quelques camarades et moi après la mort du quatrième kazekage. L'annonce de la fin de la guerre ainsi que l'arrivée au pouvoir du monstre nous ont convaincu que le village était perdu. Nous avons attendu longtemps, espérant une chance comme celle-ci pour relancer la guerre et permettre à notre village de briller comme autrefois.

Ces paroles dures montraient à Gaara l'étendue de la folie de ces hommes. Combien avant eux avaient essayé de relancer le conflit armé? Combien de ses nouveaux « conseillers » lui suggéraient de ne pas se laisser piétiner par les voisins et de reprendre la politique menée par le quatrième kazekage. Gaara tenait bon malgré les critiques. Il faisait changer peu à peu les mentalités mais certains réfractaires continuaient de conspirer contre lui.

Gaara en savait maintenant assez pour casser le jutsu qui contrôlait son interlocuteur. Ce dernier essaya de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors que deux yeux turquoises le fixait durement.

- Votre attentat n'a rien donné. Nous n'avons aucun mort à déplorer et la guerre n'est pas prête de recommencer. Mieux encore, vos actes ont permis de renforcer chez les habitants de Suna, le désir de paix et de renouer les liens avec les pays voisins. Pour votre désertion ainsi que pour la destruction d'une partie du village vous serez emmené à la prison au nord du pays. N'attendez pas une quelconque aide pour vous sortir de là. Vous êtes considérés comme ennemis de l'État. Rien ne pourra plus vous sauver maintenant.

Alors qu'il parlait, Gaara vit avec un plaisir sadique, les yeux du prisonnier s'agrandir de peur en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. On ne touchait pas à Sunagakure impunément. Ils allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends .

Après avoir donné l'ordre de l'emmener, Gaara sortit de la pièce des interrogatoires, ne faisant plus attention aux hurlements qui résonnaient dans le couloir.

Il sortit des lieux,le moral au plus bas. Parfois ses bureaux lui semblaient étroits et oppressants. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière où il luttait seul contre tous les autres. Il haïssait cette période de sa vie où la solitude était étouffante. Il gardait pour lui ses sentiments et ses hésitations ne montrant jamais son découragement. Pour beaucoup il n'était que le « monstre » qui jouait l'honorable kazekage. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient penser qu'il souhaitait vraiment la paix et le bien-être de son village.

-Gaara-sensei!

En tournant la tête vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait, il vit le visage familier de Matsuri. Elle lui faisait de grands signes et gardait toujours cette touche de garçon manqué. Elle était accompagnée de Lee. Le sourire du jeune homme adoucit l'humeur de Gaara. Il se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer.

- Vous avez du temps libre sensei?

Après un regard sous entendu à Lee, Gaara acquiesça.

- Nous venons de terminer le travail. Tout est en ordre maintenant.

Le ninja de Konoha aurait aimé avoir plus de détails sur « le travail » effectué mais en présence de la jeune fille, cela était impossible.

- Nous venons de finir d'installer les ninjas de Konoha à la maison comme selon vos ordres.

Gaara avait une totale confiance en cette famille et se sentait rassuré de savoir ses invités en sécurité. Les traits du kazekage se détendirent, lui donnant un air plus doux.

- Nous allions sur le marché. Lee-kun voudrait ramener des souvenirs avant de repartir. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?

_« Repartir ». _Le ninja du sable savait que les diplomates allaient bientôt rentrer dans leur village respectif mais étrangement il n'avait jamais vraiment inclus Lee dans ces données. Un pincement au cœur le prit lorsqu'il l'envisagea. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ils avaient quinze ans. Combien de temps mettraient-t-ils avant de se revoir la prochaine fois?

Gaara les accompagna parmi la foule et les marchands ambulants. Matsuri montrait déjà les stands qu'elle avait repéré peu de temps avant. Lee regardait avec curiosité toutes les merveilles que recelait ce marché.

- Tu recherches quelque chose en particulier pour ramener à Konoha?

- J'ai promis à Gaï-sensei de lui ramener du tissu et des vêtements. Il souhaite perfectionner sa combinaison pour une meilleure efficacité au combat.

- Je vois.

La tenue de Lee et de son maître était à l'identique. Gaara n'avait pas pour habitude de critiquer ou même de remarquer le style vestimentaire des autres mais il avait entendu plus d'une fois les moqueries sur le style si particulier du chuunin. Lui ne prenait plus garde. Il s'était habitué et se demandait si il avait vraiment envie de voir autre chose que cette combinaison verte sur son ami.

- C'est du vol! 30 pièces pour deux mètres de tissu! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Que voulez-vous? Les affaires sont les affaires! Vous ne trouverez pas une telle qualité ailleurs.

Lee regardait sa bourse diminuer dangereusement. Le marchand commençait à se frotter les mains quand Gaara se mit en avant. En voyant le chef du village à son stand, le commerçant eut une sueur froide et reprit vite fait la parole.

- Mais puisque c'est pour vous, de nouveaux clients, on peut négocier. Aucun prix n'est gravé dans le marbre.

Le ninja de Konoha s'en sortit pour la moitié du prix fixé. Avoir un ami aussi haut placé avait ses avantages. L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Gaara voyait sa jeune élève et son ami s'émerveiller de tout et s'agiter à grands bruits tandis qu'il les suivait. Pour la première fois, le roux passait un moment de détente avec des personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme des proches. Il se promenait parfois avec sa sœur ou son frère mais jamais avec quelqu'un qui sortait du cercle familial et c'était...Agréable. Un léger sourire flottait sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Viens Lee-kun, ici ils font des cadres originaux. Ça peut-être sympa pour décorer chez toi.

Les garçons se rapprochèrent du stand et virent différents cadres artisanaux et autres produits réalisés de façon manuelle.

- A quoi cela pourra te servir? Demanda Gaara.

Lee et Matsuri ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Je pourrais y mettre des photos. Il n'y a pas mieux pour garder des souvenirs de nos proches et décorer sa chambre par exemple. Je vais en prendre. Dit-il en tendant la monnaie au vendeur.

- Ce n'est pas fonctionnel. Répondit placidement le jeune homme.

- Non, mais il y a toujours des objets qui ont de la valeur, des souvenirs des moments passés ensemble. Il doit bien en avoir quelques uns chez vous.

Le regard torve de Gaara lui indiqua clairement que non.

- Oh, je sais, nous pourrions prendre une photo de nous, pour immortaliser cette journée.

- Bonne idée, Matsuri, la jeunesse et la fougue gravées à jamais dans une photo! Allons chercher un appareil! Acquiesça vivement le brun.

Sans vraiment demander l'avis de Gaara qui préférait les laisser agir à leur guise, ils partirent en quête d'un appareil photographique. Après avoir l'objet du délit entre les mains, Matsuri s'en donna à cœur joie, mitraillant un Lee qui se prêtait au jeu et un Gaara qui ne refusait pas d'être pris en photo mais qui ne savait pas vraiment prendre la pose.

- Essayez de sourire sensei! Et décroisez les bras!

Gaara se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de repartir travailler dans son bureau.

- Faites la même chose que Lee!

En tournant la tête, le kage vit Lee prendre la pose du « nice guy ». Jamais! Plutôt avoir l'air féroce sur la photo que çà!

- Attendez, on va prendre une photo tous les trois!

La jeune fille mit le retardateur en route et sauta entre les deux jeunes hommes qui perdirent une fraction de seconde, leur équilibre. Ce court instant suffit pour être immortaliser par l'appareil.

Le soir commençait à tomber quand Matsuri annonça qu'elle devait rentrer.

- Lee-kun, vous rentrez avec moi?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Non, je souhaite rester encore un peu avec kazekage-sama.

La kunoïchi secoua ses épaules.

- Bien mais n'oubliez pas que le repas sera prêt dans une heure, soyez ponctuel!

Lee attendit un peu avant de prendre la parole.

- Pourrions-nous allez dans un endroit plus au calme?

Gaara opina de la tête et l'amena vers le seul lieu où il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles; sur les toits de son bureau. Le regard grave, Lee ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire avec le prisonnier? A-t-il parlé?

Le ninja s'impliquait dans l'affaire qui avait mit à mal son village.

-Oui, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Ce groupuscule terroriste est escorté en ce moment même jusqu'à la prison de haute sécurité du pays du vent.

La tension dans les épaules de Lee se relâcha imperceptiblement.

- Bien mais ont-ils avoué les raisons qui les ont fait agir ainsi?

Gaara préféra ne pas entrer dans les détails.

- Ce sont des déserteurs du village qui ont agi pour nuire au traité, rien de plus.

Lee n'arrivait pas à se détendre entièrement.

Quand je pense à ce que ces ordures ont fait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des envies de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le kage ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami prenait l'affaire tellement à cœur. Tout ceci ne concernait pas Konoha directement.

- Tout va bien maintenant. Les négociations vont pouvoir se terminer et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- J'admire ton calme et ta patience face à une telle situation, je ne pourrais pas tenir en place si j'étais toi. Admit le brun.

- C'est parce que tu étais là. Aussi bien durant la mission qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai aimé passer du temps avec Matsuri et toi.

La surprise d'une telle déclaration bloqua tout sentiment d'énervement chez Lee. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, Lee sortit de son sac les photos qu'ils avaient prises ensemble ainsi que l'un des cadres qu'il avait acheté sur le marché. Il glissa le bout de papier dedans et la regarda avec tendresse pendant quelques secondes.

- Tiens! Ceci t'appartiens maintenant. Ça sera un souvenir à installer dans ta chambre.

Gaara prit le cadre et le regarda étrangement. Elle représentait celle où ils étaient à trois. Aucun d'eux n'avait une pose convenable mais on pouvait ressentir le plaisir d'un moment partagé. L'émotion monta chez Gaara. Pour tous ces moments et cette complicité partagée, le rouquin voulut rendre la pareille à son ami.

- Merci.

Le sourire et le regard plus tendre du kage fit rougir de plaisir le ninja de Konoha.

- J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Lee fut surpris mais apprécia l'idée que son ami pense à lui. Sans vraiment avoir le temps de réagir, Gaara se plaça devant lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Son regard chercha quelques secondes celui de son compagnon alors qu'il réitérait son action.

- Tu en es sûr? Tu ne regretteras pas ton geste plus tard? Demandale brun tandis qu'il se reculait un peu. Le regard de son ami lui infirma ses doutes.

Lee ne resta pas longtemps dans cet état et répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que ses bras enlaçaient avec force Gaara qui fut surpris de cette réaction. Il laissa le brun mener la danse ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il plaça malhabilement ses mains sur les hanches du chuunin. En sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, le roux sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses jambes s'engourdirent. Il imita très vite Lee et ferma les yeux.

Toute une gamme de sentiments traversa le ninja. Plaisir, joie, doutes, reconnaissance, désir mais surtout ce qui le surpris le plus, ce qu'il pensait être de l'amour.

Le baiser devint plus intime alors qu'une langue mutine chercha à passer les lèvres de Gaara. Contrairement à tous ces livres à l'eau de rose ou commentaires qu'il avait entendu, le baiser n'avait aucune saveur particulière, pas de fleur d'oranger, pas de miel... si le baiser avait un goût c'était celui d'une incroyable douceur.

En changeant leurs liens, le roux permettait à son compagnon d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui. C'était grisant mais aussi effrayant. La petite voix dans sa tête ne se manifesta pas une seule seconde. En faisant confiance à Lee, il avait brisé tous ses doutes sur la possibilité de se rapprocher de quelqu'un.

Alors que Lee se détachait doucement de lui, Gaara retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Ainsi donc c'était cela un baiser.

----------

Durant la nuit Gaara était installé dans sa chambre, derrière son bureau. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, ce n'était pas le village qu'il observait mais un simple objet posé sur son bureau. Un cadre photo. C'était avec une grande tendresse qu'il regardait ce cadre, lui faisant rappeler les bons moments de la journée. Un sourire naquit lorsqu'il se souvint de la réaction de Lee après l'avoir embrassé. Le chuunin heureux au possible avait senti le besoin de faire sortir toute cette excitation.

_« Je vais faire quinze, non vingt fois le tour de Suna tellement je suis heureux! »_

Lee avait dû effrayer plusieurs villageois par son trop plein d'enthousiasme.

A côté de la photo, Gaara, prenant garde de ne pas être vu,sortit du fond de son armoire, une petite boule chiffonnée de peluche. Le seul objet qu'il avait gardé de son enfance, son seul ami; un ours en peluche qu'il avait traîné partout pour se sentir moins seul. Il l'installa à côté de ses compagnons et pour la première fois, les objets posés dans la chambre n'avaient pas de valeurs fonctionnelles.

**A suivre.**

Si vous aimez, laissez un message! A plus!


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre:** Je veux te connaître

**Auteur: **Chocobon

**Série:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition.

**Note de l'auteur:**Je suis lente et souvent quand il s'agit d'écrire le dernier chapitre je traîne et je traîiiiiiiine et je laisse de côté et je râle sur le fait que je dois terminer... Bref du grand n'importe quoi. Donc voilà j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai écris la fin. L'Histoire peut se finir à ce chapitre ou pour ceux qui veulent une suite, il y en aura une dans les prochains jours. (et une séquelle en plus par la suite).

**Remerciements:**

**Lugia**:Bon désolée j'ai vraiment mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il sera quand même à la hauteur de tes espérances. C'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie car oui je compte faire une suite à cette histoire.

**Yamashita6**:Merci voilà, je poste le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fic. J'espère que çà te plaira.

**Boody Melusine**: Oui je vois bien Gaara en Laura Ingalls... Gaara ingalls se promenait près de la boutique de la famille Olesson, Nelly lui prenant la tête se retrouva clouée au mur de la maison son sang et ses os donnant un côté graphique au mur. De retour chez elle, Gaara Ingalls tomba sur son mari Leemanzo. Ce dernier se lançant le pari fou de semer cinq champs avant la nuit et que si il n'y arrivait pas il clôturerait six parcelles le lendemain. En le voyant si énergique, Gaara Ingalls se demanda si son mari avait vraiment toute sa tête. ^^ (Oui j'ai l'imagination fertile)

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Chapitre 10**

- Apportez les planches ici!

- Venez soulever ce pan de mur avec moi!

De son bureau, Gaara entendait tous les bruits de l'extérieur. De sa fenêtre il ne pouvait voir les travaux du nouveau bâtiment mais il discernait les coups de marteau, les râles des hommes en plein effort. L'efficacité des artisans de Suna et leur rapidité avait permis aux étrangers et aux commerçants de se sentir rassuré. La foire commerciale allait toucher à sa fin dans deux jours et chacun se réjouissait des festivités qui s'annonçaient.

Une grande salle de bal était en train d'être montée pour l'occasion même si la musique allait envahir les rues de la ville. Les feux d'artifices viendraient clore la saison et le passage des caravaniers parmi eux. Mais la chose qui faisait le plus plaisir à Gaara était l'évènement qui allait se produire dans l'après-midi même.

- Gaara? Demanda une voix de jeune femme. Il est l'heure. Les diplomates sont arrivés, ils t'attendent dans la salle de réunion.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement. Aujourd'hui se terminait les négociations de paix. Ce soir le traité serait ratifié par tous les pays alliés ninjas. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait. En entrant dans la salle, la vision de tous ces ninjas venus des quatre coins du monde, assis à leur place respective, l'attendant pour clôturer les débats lui fit prendre plus que jamais sa position de chef, de kazekage.

Dans cette assemblée, le maître du sable sentit le regard plus prononcé d'un certain jeune homme. Lee l'avait soutenu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En commençant cette aventure, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un lui ferait autant confiance et lui donnerait tant.

- Puisque tout le monde est présent, que la dernière session des négociations de cette année se termine!

Après la dernière signature, le document fut enroulé et rangé dans son emballage d'origine et cacheté. Le soulagement et les sourires de contentement s'affichaient clairement sur les visages des ninjas présents.

- Le document sera envoyé dans le village où la prochaine session de négociations aura lieu dans un an. Je vous remercie de votre participation et je souhaite vous avoir en invités d'honneur pour votre dernier jour parmi nous au grand bal annuel de Sunagakure.

Les ninjas apprécièrent l'invitation. La plus part accepta de bon cœur même si une partie déclina l'offre pour repartir au plus vite et faire leur rapport à leur chef.

Le Kazekage sortit de la salle pour rejoindre son bureau mais un appel le stoppa dans son élan.

- Kazekage-sama!

Lee s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers son compagnon. Le sourire du brun était éclatant et plus détendu que les autres jours. Une légère vrille se fit sentir dans le cœur du roux.

- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je voulais juste te féliciter pour le travail que tu as fait avant mon départ. Tu étais impressionnant.

Le compliment touchait le rouquin, il était sincère. Un léger sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. Préférant le cacher, Gaara se retourna en direction de son bureau, Lee étant à sa suite. Le ninja de Konoha continua son discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse et les miracles de jeunes pousses. Gaara ne comprenait jamais tout à fait les métaphores de son compagnon sur la nature. Seule une question lui venait en tête.

- Comptez-vous rester pour la soirée?

La question somme toute anodine, exigeait une réponse très attendue par Gaara.

- Oui, je l'ai promis à Matsuri et puis si tu n'es pas trop chargé durant le bal, j'aimerai pouvoir passer du temps avec toi avant mon départ.

« Départ », ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui se passerait après la convention. Peut-être était-ce intentionnel de leur part d'oublier ce détail. Il était toujours mieux d'évincer les sujets pénibles.

- Je dois juste faire une présentation au début de la soirée mais je ne compte pas danser, je serai libre le reste de la nuit.

- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

C'est le regard brillant que le brun attrapa la main de son cadet et de son pouce la caressa comme pour sceller une promesse. Le contact physique était doux mais Gaara n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact. La disparition de Shukaku n'avait pas rendu plus facile le contact avec les autres. Sa fonction de Kage le mettait désormais sur un piédestal et il redevenait intouchable. Une forte chaleur envahit le ninja. Il l'avait ressenti également lors de leur premier baiser. Lee ressentait-il la même chose? Gaara n'en était pas sûr mais il voulait garder cette sensation le plus longtemps possible.

La foule était au rendez-vous. Chacun était sur son trente et un pour faire la fête et danser. L'ambiance était festive même si certains gardes étaient tout de même placés ici où là pour éviter tout débordement.

Dans la grande salle de bal destinée aux les invités prestigieux et nobles du pays venus exprès pour cette soirée, Gaara se tenait en retrait, habillé de sa tenue d'apparat pour les grandes occasions. La masse devenait de plus en plus dense, attendant les premières notes de musique pour commencer à se divertir. Plusieurs nobles cherchaient à capter l'attention du Kazekage pour présenter leurs filles.

-J'espère que nous vous verrons danser avec notre fille durant le bal. Elle a attendu ce moment toute l'année.

Pour garder de bonnes relations avec les nobles du pays, Gaara se forçait à décliner poliment les demandes au lieu de juste tourner le dos et partir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était toujours avantageux pour ce type de famille d'essayer de caser leur fille avec un homme influent. Malheureusement pour lui, le manipulateur de sable était le plus influent de tous.

Dès qu'on lui fit signe que tout était en place, Gaara se plaça au centre de la pièce et capta l'attention de tous.

- Moi, Gaara no Sabaku, je souhaite à tous de passer une bonne soirée et je déclare le bal ouvert.

La déclaration fut accueillie par une salve d'applaudissements tandis que ce dernier se retirait pour laisser place aux danseurs et autres invités.

Dans la foule, il reconnut très vite Lee qui accompagnait sa jeune élève Matsuri. Lee gardait en toute occasion la même tenue verte, plus personne ne se formalisait d'une telle tenue. La jeune fille parcontre avait pour l'occasion sortit sa plus belle robe. Elle n'était pas de service et comptait bien profiter de la soirée. Gaara les fixa pendant un temps les voyant danser ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas les plus doués mais ils arrivaient à garder une certaine harmonie.

L'ancien Jinchuriki ressentit de nouveau une pointe de jalousie en les voyant s'amuser à deux.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'accorder cette danse à ta sœur aînée?

Temari avait un léger sourire en coin en voyant le regard désabusé de son cadet.

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'insiste pas. Capitula la blonde. Je suppose que certains ont cherché à faire pression pour que tu t'intéresses à leur fille. Mais je dois dire que cette année ils sont particulièrement insistants.

- Je ne sais pas danser. Ce n'est pas indispensable à l'entrainement d'un ninja.

Gaara restait avant tout centré sur les priorités et sur ses fonctions de chef. Il était très dur de le détourner de ça mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était un bon kazekage. Temari ne put s'empêcher de penser que si un jour une fille devait partager sa vie avec lui, elle n'aurait pas tous les jours la vie facile.

- Bien mais si tu souhaites que je t'apprenne, tu me trouveras sur la piste.

Gaara préféra ignorer la proposition de son aînée.

La soirée avançait et Gaara n'avait pas pu rejoindre Lee depuis le début du bal. A croire que la plus part des personnalités de la ville s'étaient passés le mot pour venir lui parler. Alors qu'il prenait congé de ces envahisseurs, Gaara sentit une main attraper la sienne pour l'entraîner en dehors de cette foule. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le propriétaire de ce geste.

- Allons-nous trouver un endroit au calme. Le feu d 'artifice ne devrait plus tarder.

Lee n'avait donc pas oublié leur promesse.

- Chez moi il n'y aura personne.

C'est en courant à travers la foule comme des enfants qu'ils rejoignirent rapidement la demeure principale des Sabaku. La population s'amusait, certains trop joyeux chantaient forts des luimères colorés et vives éclairaient la arrivant dans la résidence, le bruit de foule se fit plus sourd. Les lieux étaient dans le noir.

- Les feux d'artifices devraient bientôt commencer. Nous les verrons mieux de ma chambre.

- Ta chambre...Lee avait à peine murmuré ce mot que le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Un problème? Demanda le rouquin.

- Non, non mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu avais une chambre... Enfin comme tu ne dors pas... Et non pas parce que...S'enfonça le brun.

Le maître des lieux tendit la main.

- Viens.

Le couple se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre, les lumières éteintes. Les premiers éclairs lumineux ne tardèrent pas à zébrer le ciel noir. Gaara n'avait jamais apprécié plus que ça ce genre de divertissement mais pour la première fois, il le partageait avec quelqu'un. Un proche, un ami... Un compagnon. Il profitait de ce moment le gravant dans sa mémoire comme étant l'un des plus heureux. Instinctivement, il glissa sa main dans celle de son invité. Il goûtait au plaisir de toucher quelqu'un aussi infime ce geste soit-il.

Il était encore trop tôt pour tenter quelques approches trop intimes pour le moment. Le reste de la nuit, ils restèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le grand lit, les mains entrelacées, oubliant le monde extérieur. Les dernières lueurs du dehors éclairant légèrement la chambre. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de cette nuit. Ils parlèrent peu, préférant apprendre par cœur le visage et les gestes de tendresse de l'autre. Il y avait si peu de temps.

- Qu'est ce que l'ont fait nous deux? Demanda finalement Gaara.

Caressant doucement la main dans la sienne, Lee répondit franchement.

- Je suis un ninja de la feuille de Konoha. Je suis au service du pays du feu.

- Et moi je suis le Kazekage du village de Sunagakure, du pays du sable.

Ces deux simples phrases résumaient au mieux les différences qui existaient entre eux. Ils étaient des shinobis. Ils appartenaient à leur village respectif et respectaient les valeurs de ninja. Ils restèrent ainsi à profiter de ces derniers instants avant que le jour ne les sépare. La nuit n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Le lendemain les dernières équipes ninjas firent leurs adieux à leurs hôtes, les remerciant grandement de leur accueil. L'équipe de Konoha n'échappant pas à la règle. Une poignée de main conclut la visite dans le village même si les regards en disaient plus long.

-Et voilà, ils sont enfin tous partis, je ne suis pas mécontent qu'on retrouve un peu de calme dans Suna. Déclara Kankuro alors que les derniers invités s'éloignaient à l'horizon. Il repartit avec les autres ninjas présents vaquer à ses occupations.

Gaara resta longtemps après leurs départs, seul, le cœur un peu plus lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'ombres à l'horizon. La vie devait pourtant reprendre son cours. Le kage se dirigea dans son bureau. La convention était peut être finie mais il avait encore des missions à distribuer à ses équipes ninjas subalternes.

Devant la porte de la ville, un ninja se présenta devant les gardes. Il était recouvert d'une cape qui le couvrait presque entièrement.

- Passeports je vous prie.

La saison des tempêtes de sable se terminait mais peu de monde encore venait s'aventurer aussi tôt vers Sunagakure pourtant la journée était ensoleillée. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et sortit les papiers portant le sceau du village de Konoha.

- Les voici. Je suis le nouvel agent de liaisons entre Konoha et Suna.

L'étranger souleva sa capuche pour montrer son visage.

- Oh mais je vous reconnais, c'est vous le ninja qui...

- Oui ce n'est pas ma première visite ici. Je suis venu il y a déjà six mois de ça. Acquiesça le visiteur.

Les gardes se regardèrent et se firent un signe d'accord. Le plus âgé des deux reprit la parole.

- Bien suivez-moi. Le Kazekage attendait votre arrivée. Il nous a donné pour consigne de vous amener à lui dès votre arrivée au village.

Le ninja de Konoha reprit ses affaires et le suivit. En arrivant devant le bureau du Kazekage, une boule d'excitation prit le ninja à la gorge.

- Gaara-sama, je vous amène l'agent venu de Konoha.

- Faites-le entrer et laissez-nous.

- Bien.

Sur l'ordre direct, le nouvel agent diplomatique de Konoha franchit la porte du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Gaara se tenait debout devant son bureau.

- Ainsi donc c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi pour ce poste.

Un rayon de soleil traversa les fenêtres du bureau pour éclairer la pièce.

-Oui, comme promis je suis revenu.

Gaara accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourire sincère.

- Bon retour parmi nous Lee.

**Fin**


End file.
